Harry Potter e o Caminho das trevas
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/10UP!-Angst/DarkHarry-Pós-ODF livro5 - Harry desapareceu, Voldmort se fortaleceu, depois de sete anos de ausência noticías de um novo Mestre das Trevas abalam a comunidade Mágica.
1. Trailer

UMA HIST"RIA NÃO TEM QUE SER BONITA...  
  
Metrô...  
  
Uma Hermione adulta está de mãos dadas a duas crianças pequenas...  
  
Uma tem cabelos vermelhos...  
  
Outra tem cabelos negros...  
  
Um Rony adulto chega sorrindo com sacolas e sacolas na mão...  
  
As duas crianças riem...  
  
Então tudo parece ficar em silêncio.  
  
Uma das crianças aponta um papel que parou em pleno ar.  
  
A outra olha para a bruxa que segura sua mão, ela está parada, o relógio em seu pulso está parado.  
  
Tudo está parado.  
  
As crianças se olham e olham em volta.  
  
Do outro lado, em meio a outro grupo de pessoas está um homem, ele se move.  
  
Ele está com um manto negro, o capuz não permite que lhe vejam todo o rosto.  
  
Mas ele sorri, faz sinal para as crianças ficarem quietas.  
  
Então algo explode...  
  
-Eu vi mortes demais, para aceitar as regras...  
  
Uma bonita moça ruiva está saindo de Hogwarts, antes de chegar aos portões se depara com um homem .  
  
Ela pára, atrás dela vem outras pessoas...  
  
O homem tira o capuz.  
  
Ela coloca a mão na boca com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
-Eu sacrifiquei coisas para poder vencer... você me ensinou isso.  
  
Um grupo de pessoas vestidas de negro avançam destruindo tudo que encontram no Beco diagonal, Um grupo de homens ruivos saem com as varinhas na mão de uma das lojas, antes de chegarem a rua dois caem feridos.  
  
-Somos apenas peças de um jogo mórbido.  
  
Ele se levanta banhado em sangue, ao seu lado tremulam dois vultos, aos seus pés uma enorme serpente.  
  
-Ele deve ser eliminado... não importa mais a que custo.  
  
A profecia finalmente revelada na integra...  
  
...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...  
  
-O que ele nunca teve coragem de me falar... nem para ninguém.  
  
... e aquele que se erguer vitorioso será maior e mais terrível que qualquer outro que já tenha existido.  
  
-Eu não pretendo dar essa chance a ele.  
  
Jardins de Hogwarts... uma luta está acontecendo, dementadores, gigantes dragões estão por toda parte, lutando de ambos os lados é o fim de uma era.  
  
As portas do colégio se abrem, delas sai uma única pessoa.  
  
-Imaginei quanto tempo demoraria para chegar até Hogwarts...  
  
-Perdoe- me por faze-lo esperar...  
  
Apenas um deles saíra vivo... e agora há dúvidas a qual deles se deve...  
  
TEMER.  
  
-Eu morreria por você!!!- ela gritou.  
  
-Eu não... - ele respondeu.  
  
"ENXERGO O FIM DO CAMINHO...  
  
MAS ESSE CAMINHO É SELVAGEM.  
  
VIRO PARA TRÁS E VEJO UM BANDO DE CADÁVERES.  
  
O CAMINHO QUE VOU É O CAMINHO DA BESTA."  
  
HARRY POTTER E O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS... 


	2. Cp01 As Crianças

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

_**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS...**_

_**CAP01... As crianças...**_

**...rói... rói... rói... o ratinho...**

**mais perto chega do lugar cobiçado**

**junto ao cobertor mais quentinho**

**junto ao da casa mais amado...**

Era mais um fim de julho, dia em que Hermione jogava os cabelos para trás deixando-os a favor da brisa e olhava a paisagem, dia de ver os pequenos brincando fingindo que o mal não existia, apenas fingindo, o mal pairava pelo mundo, apenas ali, num lugar esquecido do mundo, arrancado da realidade pela magia é que as crianças estavam a salvo... Hermione nunca imaginara como tudo ia acabar, mas ás vezes como os outros ela escutava ecos do passado.

-E as crianças órfãs... uma geração inteira de crianças que como eu não vão conhecer os pais, apenas vão saber de histórias que ele eram grandes bruxos...

Hermione chegou a ficar de pé e olhar em volta, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar as crianças, como todos que o conheceram, e refutavam a versão oficial, ela ouvia a voz do rapaz e desejava que tivesse sido real, mas era meramente um eco, um eco do passado.

Harry se fora.

Deixara no entanto muita coisa com eles.

-Manhê!- correu uma garotinha que se jogou nos braços de Hermione.

-Que foi?- perguntou ela.- Pra quê essa agitação toda?

-O Rômulo me acertou! Me acertou com aquelas bolas!

Hermione ergueu os olhos ao ver a confusão, dois garotos um pouco maiores tentavam segurar um baixinho, que derrubara um garoto de olhos amendoados.

Eles eram parecidos com os pais... todos eles, e em nenhum momento imaginavam o caos que reinava lá fora. Separou os brigões, rindo porque o rapaz de olhos amendoados tinha a expressão doce do pai, mas era um garoto muito... maroto... ele e outro de cabelos negros faziam as maiores encrencas, talvez revivessem as travessuras dos pais, pais que não conheciam, pais que morreram em nome da Ordem.

Sirius e Lupin, os filhos deles eram garotos bonitos e cheios de vida, por vezes peraltas demais, o menino de cabelos castanhos claros pediu desculpa para Angélica, Hermione olhava sua filha choramingar e aceitar as desculpas.

Uma menininha ruiva com olhos chocolate cheios de lágrimas até o menino menor se aproximar ainda carrancudo com os outros dois.

-Não liga Gé...- ele disse baixinho.- Eles são muito burros...

A menininha sorriu, Hermione deixou correr uma lágrima, lembrou dele, sempre furioso com qualquer injustiça, um coração maior que a cabeça, ele tinha aprendido muito cedo que havia coisas ruins no mundo, e vendo o sorriso do garoto ao puxar sua filha para brincar, apesar dele estar todo arranhado e pior do que ela, Hermione , lembrou da mãe dele.

Tinha sido tão estranho... tão rápido.

Uma visão e a Ordem estava na plataforma nove e meia, onde eles tinham ido se despedir de Gina, ela estava tão feliz, eles estavam bem, tinha sido um natal maravilhoso...

Hermione estava exultante, Rony também apesar de tudo ter caminhado tão rápido.

Dezoito anos eles tinham... Gina tinha dezessete...

E se despediam com alegria, tudo parecia bem, exceto ele, apesar de sorridente, ele repetiu vezes demais que a amava. Vezes demais.

E disseram que isso era uma prova, porque talvez ele tivesse sentido.

Hermione estava grávida na época, mal tinha descoberto, Rony ainda estava abobalhado...

Entraram em pânico quando o lugar se encheu de comensais. Não puderam desaparatar... ficaram presos dentro do expresso... nunca vira Harry duelar com tal fúria.

E ele já era experiente em duelos, um duelista excepcional diziam.

-Para frente! Pra frente!- ele empurrou Gina.- Pra máquina... temos que ver se tem alguém controlando o trem!

Corriam pelo corredor do trem, desesperados para alcançar a locomotiva, quando aconteceu, ele parou com a mão na cicatriz.

-Não!!!- berrou Gina.

-Vai ! Corre! –ele a empurrou.

Voldmort tinha acabado de aparatar por trás deles no corredor.

-CORRAM!!!- ele gritou.

Não havia sido um pedido. Tinha sido uma ordem.

Há ... ele vinha fazendo aquilo desde que Remo e Sirius haviam morrido para protegê-lo, ele não permitia mais que lutassem no lugar dele, quando passaram de um vagão para outro escutaram o som, Gina se voltou inconformada, ele ainda sorriu do vidro da porta.

"Te amo..."

Ele virou as costas para os amigos, parecia que ele já sabia... os amigos ficaram desesperados tentaram abrir a porta, mas o rapaz balançou a cabeça e esperou o bruxo entrar do doutro lado do vagão.

Por várias vezes Hermione, Rony e Gina tentaram relatar o que viram, mas não era possível descrever com palavras, os dois se enfrentaram, os três amigos apenas olhavam pelo vidro da porta temendo a profecia que Harry contara para eles no fim do sexto ano após uma luta difícil que quase roubara sua vida... agora os três estavam presenciando a derradeira luta e nada podiam fazer...

Só perceberam que ele não estava bem quando as magias rebatidas não os atingiam... o rapaz tinha isolado o vagão... mantinha uma magia muito cansativa, uma desvantagem...

Manter os amigos a salvo, custaria sua vida... foi o que disseram.

Hermione afastou os pensamentos tristes ao ver uma senhora meio gordinha se aproximar, sua sogra.

-Estou chamando a quinze minutos Hermione! As crianças precisam se banhar antes do jantar.

-Eu sei... é que me perdi em pensamentos.- disse olhando as crianças.

-Imagino.- disse a Sra Weasley.- Mas recolha as crianças.

Sr e Sra Weasley cuidavam do orfanato, melhor do que mandar aquelas crianças para orfanatos trouxas, elas tinham direito a se divertir e aprender como eram, pequenos e pequenas bruxas... o casal sempre gostava de casa cheia e agora a Toca era imensa, Rony e Hermione sempre iam para ali nas férias, traziam a filha, ali era um bom lugar, para esquecer as dores do mundo...

-Gina vai chegar amanhã a noite.- disse Rony olhando o pôr-do sol da porta, abraçando Hermione.

Atrás o som de vinte e sete crianças comendo e fazendo bagunça.

-Teremos que animá-la, sabe como ela fica no aniversário dele...- disse Hermione.

Rony sabia, por muito tempo a irmã se trancara no quarto chorando a morte dele, seu primeiro e único, o grande amor de uma vida, seu melhor amigo... por muitas vezes Rony se perguntara se não fosse amigo dele tudo acabaria daquele jeito... por muitas vezes perguntaram se ele se arrependia de ter sido amigo dele, a única resposta era não.

Ele tinha ensinado o valor de uma amizade... de uma vida.

Quando os mandou para frente naquele vagão, quando os protegeu com um feitiço antigo, prendendo ele e Voldmort no mesmo lugar, para impedí-lo de atingí-los...

Quando perguntaram se ele se arrependia de ser amigo dele ele sempre respondia.

-Não... nunca!

Foram as mesmas palavras para quando disseram que ele só podia estar morto.

-Não... Nunca!

Tinha sido um duelo espetacular até dois raios de luz verde se acertarem e formarem uma radiosa bola de luz que cresceu até tomar todo o vagão... explodir, fazer o trem sair dos trilhos, ele só lembrava até ali, muita luz verde e uma dor na testa.

Uma vez numa briga infantil Harry gritara que Rony talvez tivesse inveja de sua cicatriz... bom, Ronald Weasley ganhara sua cicatriz... um meia lua onde ferragens do trem perfuraram sua cabeça, se não fosse a habilidade dos curadores ele teria morrido.

Mas estava vivo, tinha uma bela mulher, uma linda filhinha e ainda estava lutando.

Seu amigo não tivera aquela sorte. Apesar de nas noites frias ele e Hermione confessassem um ao outro que não aceitavam isso.

Não queriam aceitar que ele tinha morrido...

Uma grande serpente escarlate escorregava no capim ressecado do verão, há horas esperava seu mestre, se enrolando desanimada, erguendo-se por vezes para lamber o ar. Seu mestre não o perdoaria se deixasse o posto, ele não tolerava erros nem desobediência, rígido, mas justo, recompensava seus servos fiéis, ele peregrinara por meio mundo e o tirara do ovo.

-Agitado Orus.- disse a voz grave do bruxo.- Agitação desnecessária é perda de energia.

Pior que uma facada, uma mera observação era pior que uma facada vinda de tal mestre.

O homem olhava as estrelas.

-Marte está brilhante ainda, os tempos não mudaram nessa terra fria.- ele esticou o braço.- Venha Orus, se enrole em mim, é mais quente.

A cobra se ergueu até chegar ao braço do homem encapuzado entrando por dentro da veste larga até se enrolar como um cachecol no pescoço do bruxo.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, continuava fitando o céu.

-A lua está quase como desejamos Orus... é quase hora, mas hoje especialmente hoje, vamos atrás de alguns conhecidos... um velho amigo de família.

E desaparatou.

Pettigrew estava ali há horas, observando, trocando de apoio a cada quinze segundos, irritado... o mestre Voldmort queria a jóia? A menina vidente? Ele teria a menina e a jóia juntos... ah teria, Pedro Pettigrew não estava mais brincando, nem Malfoy, nem Lestrange iam tirar isso dele, velho rato uma pinóia... nem era tão velho, foi uma vida miserável vivendo como rato que o deixara com aquela cara, odiava aqueles dois bruxos, grandes nadas que eram, vivendo de ilusões, Belatriz era insana, mantida pelo mestre por ser uma exímia torturadora, ainda assim insana. Malfoy era uma piada, um engodo, O filho não o traíra? Não tentara mata-lo? Vergonha... e a mulher, deixando-o pelo traídor... mas nunca mencione isso na frente dele, o empolado porta voz de Voldmort não deixava ninguém falar de seus fracassos, mas fora ele, Pedro, que ajudara o mestre retornar a vida, porque aquele menininho idiota do Crouch estava lá apodrecendo , se tranformando no que o atacara, aos poucos virando um Dementador... pior que morto.

Pettigrew estava lá quando o mestre precisou de ajuda, ele tinha sacrificado tudo para ser o primeiro, mas ainda era o terceiro... injusto, mas agora iriam ter que aceitá-lo... ele daria os ingredientes do ritual que tornaria o mestre imortal.

Ele disse que tornaria um deles imortal também... Rabicho queria ser imortal.

Seria o fim de seus temores.

O casal de trouxas tinha ido dormir e dois de seus subalternos distraiam os aurores e membros da Maldita Ordem para longe daquele casa, um rato entrou pela fresta da porta e subiu até o segundo andar, subiu devagar sentindo os cheiros da casa, escutando o silêncio, um ronco veio de um dos quartos, ele continuou, havia um poster de um rato famoso na porta da menina, das vezes que a observara ficou feliz em saber que tal criança tinha adoração pelos roedores, a visitou várias vezes, ela se afeiçoara ao rato mágico com patinha de prata que fazia doces surgirem... ela o adorava e agora o seguiria para qualquer lugar, ele a manteria disposta a colaborar com o mestre, um plano bem elaborado, com ajuda da sorte.

O pequeno rato entrou pela porta entreaberta do quarto, esgueirando-se até a beira da cama, foi surpreendido por uma voz forte e sibilante:

-O ratinho espreitando os anjos... a fim de lhe roer os dedinhos... só de lembrar dessa historinha eu recolho meu mindinhos...

O rato se virou para o canto de onde viera a voz grave, falando dois versos daquela música infantil, uma ironia... se virou pensando irritado que algum concorrente estivesse ali para lhe roubar a glória, mas o animago retornou a forma humana.

-Meu amo?

Havia um homem todo vestido de negro sentado na poltrona , por estar totalmente coberto por uma veste com capuz e capa e tendo uma enorme cobra a seus pés, e Pedro só via duas voltas da serpente, o bruxo achou que estava em frente a Voldmort.

-Não seja mais idiota que já é Rabicho.

O bruxo pegou a varinha.

-Quem é você?-disse sério.

-Eu? Não importa, o que importa é o que você quer?

O bruxo olhou a cama e sorriu apontando a varinha para a menina.

-Finite Incatatem.- sibilou o estranho de capuz.

A forma da criança desapareceu da cama. Pettigrew o olhou atordoado.

-Onde está? Onde está a criança?

-Você não acha que eu deixaria uma criança ouvir isso, não é? esses seus guinchos esganiçados iriam assustá-la...

-Quem é você? O que quer?

-Com eu já disse.- o bruxo se ergueu.- Quem sou não importa... ainda. O que eu quero? Isso não é para seus ouvidos Pettigrew, mas acho que o que você quer... ou seria melhor dizer o que seu mestre quer, muito me interessa.

Não era um deles, porque dissera SEU mestre... então quem era? Não era Auror, um Auror tentaria prendê-lo, não era da maldita Ordem de Dumbledore, porque eles tentariam detê-lo também... a sua frente havia um estranho...

-Não sei do que está falando... agora traga a criança e não relatarei sua interferência a Lord Voldmort.

O estranho riu.

-Como está o velho cara de serpente? Bem? Eu espero sinceramente que sim... sabe...

O bruxo havia sumido numa sombra... Pedro agarrou a sua varinha ao ver a cobra imensa deslizar em sua direção.

-Tenho assuntos inacabados com o velho Ridlle.-sussurrou a voz.

Rabicho se virou num salto, apontou a varinha.

-Não... não Pettigrew... conto com você para avisar Voldmort.

Pedro juntou as sobrancelhas, deu um novo pulo quando a serpente roçou em sua perna.

-Avise-o que seus planos afundarão antes da noite negra...

-Seu maldito!- ele ergueu a varinha.

-Não faça isso Petigrew, os aurores estão vindo para cá...

Três Craks! de aparatação irromperam no quarto e Pettigrew se viu cercado.

-Parados vocês dois!

O estranho apenas mostrou duas mãos limpas estendidas apesar de estranhamente ornadas, os três aurores apontavam as varinhas ora, para um ora para outro.

-Avise-o Rabicho, fale com ele.- disse o bruxo.

-Calados!-disse a mulher.

Mas os três aurores se assustaram com o sibilar da serpente e quando o primeiro apontou a varinha para o animal ela não estava mais lá... nem o bruxo de negro, nem o comensal... os aurores revistaram a casa em silêncio, haviam vários feitiços silenciadores, e do sono que impediram os moradores trouxas de acordar... a criança estava a salvo...

Dormindo como um anjo... entre os pais.

-...rói... rói... rói... o ratinho... mais perto chega do lugar cobiçado, junto ao cobertor mais quentinho, junto ao da casa mais amado... o ratinho espreitando os anjos... a fim de lhe roer os dedinhos... só de lembrar dessa historinha eu recolho meu mindinhos...- cantava uma sombra observando a família dormir do telhado vizinho.- Mas digo comigo: eis a solução... se tem mil ratoeiras armadas... por toda a construção... cada rato solto, cada pegada apagada... o gato gordo dorme na lareira, satisfeito com sua função...

E desaparatou .

Numa certa casa em Londres entra uma bruxa com cabelos espetados rosa-chiclete, ela joga os pés em cima do sofá olhando em volta, as coisas do mundo são mesmo estranhas, um rapaz muito bonito entra na sala.

-Ah, é você Thonks...

-Posso falar com Snape?

-Ele ainda está de serviço... apesar de tudo.- retorquiu o rapaz.- Algum problema?

-De certa forma.- ela disse cansada.

-Onde estão seus modos Draco?- pergunta a mulher entrando.- Não ofereceu nada para a visita.

-Estou esperando a visita descansar antes de aborrecê-la, mãe.- disse o rapaz com bondade.

Thonks olhava o rapaz muito admirada, a alguns anos antes ela e todos os outros não davam nada por ele, um provável comensal da morte em treinamento, era tudo que pensavam sobre ele, mas não, alguém tinha ido além, olhado mais fundo, visto humanidade naqueles olhos azuis acinzentados.

-Se existem os bons que traíram, os maus que se regeneraram, porque não um tolo ganhar humanidade?

Isso era uma lembrança, lembrança de alguém muito jovem que tinha visto o mundo de modo diferente de todos, alguém que tivera em poucos anos mais experiências que muitos não tinham em uma vida... e ali estava jovem Malfoy, que olhava bondosamente a mãe equilibrar-se para sentar numa poltrona.

Narcisa tinha sido uma mulher, bela, rica, aristocrática e servil e tinha pago por isso, agora era cuidada pelo filho e o homem que talvez mais a amara na vida, e oscilando entre realidade e delírio.

Ela tinha sido presa nas masmorras da própria casa mantida viva por feitiços apenas por defender o filho... por longos anos... o rapaz se sentia culpado por não tê-la arrastado a força com ele quando fugiu após concluir Hogwarts... isso era o que restara da famíla Malfoy.

Narcisa rapidamente adormeceu na poltrona, o rapaz lhe jogou um xale de lã e disse baixo.

-Não quer ir até a cozinha comigo? Eu estava fazendo o jantar...-ele sorriu.

-Claro, mas antes, você tem alguma coruja disponível?

-A boa e velha Edwiges continua aqui, não sai da cozinha para nada além de entregar bilhetes, é para Dumbledore, não é?

-É sim.- ela sorriu.

A coruja ainda estava ali, empoleirada num dos cantos da cozinha, dizem que ela não aceita, volta sempre para o mesmo canto em que ele a deixou, fica ali esperando, sempre em cima de uma das estantes da velha cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, onde ele a mandara esperar, ela ficou, ainda esperando.

-Oi Edwiges.- disse Thonks coçando a cabeça da coruja branca.- Disposta a visitar Hogwarts?

A coruja esticou a pata prontamente, ela gostava de ir até Hogwarts, talvez por lembrar dele.

-Aqui.- Malfoy lhe esticou pena e pergaminho.- fique á vontade Thonks, você vai ficar para o jantar não?

-Acho que sim, e acho que vamos nos reunir... mas deixe terminar isso.

Em uma outra casa muito maior e mais escura um certo comensal aparatou nervoso.

-Problemas?- perguntou a mulher bebendo uma taça de vinho diante da lareira.

-Não que sejam da sua conta Belatriz.- disse o comensal.

-Ora, Ora... Pettigrew, não seja groseiro.

-Onde está o Milorde?

Nos aposentos dele, não incomode.-ela disse medindo o homenzinho a sua frente.

-Infelizmente, ele vai querer ser incomodado.- disse se virando para sair.

-Hum, sinto cheiro de encrenca...- disse o homem da porta.

-Saia do caminho Nott.- falou rabicho.- Tenho que falar com o Milorde.

-Milorde está ocupado Rabicho.- disse o outro entrando no aposento.- O que você quer, eu posso comunicar depois.

-Não Lúcio muitíssimo obrigado, mas o Milorde vai querer mesmo ser incomodado por isso.

O homem loiro deu-lhe um olhar gelado, esboçando um sorriso e pegando a varinha, era comum que comensais atacassem outros em busca de pistas de coisas que interessavam o Lorde, mas dessa vez o bruxo não teve chance, o próprio Voldmort aparatou no aposento.

-Meu amo!- reverenciou Rabicho, assim como os outros três.

-Poupem-me de mais demora, o que tem de tão importante para mim Rabicho?

-Milorde, outro, outro bruxo...

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldmort se estreitaram, nenhum outro bruxo, exceto talvez Dumbledore, devia causar tanto medo em um comensal, ele deviam temer somente a ele. Só a Lorde Voldmort... mais ninguém.

-Silencio Rabicho... espere um pouco, sentemo-nos, acho que você tem muito a me explicar.

O bruxo com ares de rato sentou-se a frente do outro levemente trêmulo, os outros três apenas ficaram em silêncio.

-Não basta me contar, Rabicho, eu preciso ver, quero ver com detalhes a besteira que fez agora...

-Mas Milorde eu...

-Legilimens!- ordenou o bruxo antes que o outro terminasse a frase.

Voldmort foi brindado com a visão de um outro bruxo, um bruxo que atrapalhara um dos raros bons planos de Rabicho, um bruxo com ares estranhos, parecia estrangeiro e carregava uma estranha cobra...

- Tenho assuntos inacabados com o velho Ridlle...

Era o que ele sibilara na orelha do outro, seria alguém de seu passado? Algum dos mestres antigos dos quais roubara ensinamentos das trevas? Algum bruxo vingativo? Voldmort riu.

-Quem é esse tolo?

-Não pude ver praticamente nada.- disse Thonks...- Nem meus colegas, mas parecia estrangeiro, apesar de não ter sotaque algum... usava brincos que dava pra ver do capuz, era branco, usava anéis estranhos nos dedos, mas não pude ver mais nada, estava acompanhado de uma cobra, e apesar de estar ali com Pettigrew não parecia estar COM ele...

-Deveras estranho.- disse Dumbledore.-Que acha Severo?

-Muito estranho, não tivemos informação de nenhum estrangeiro que tenha entrado no país... pelo menos não recentemente.

-Você disse que haviam feitiços na casa...- ponderou Percy.

-Muitos, principalmente de impertubalidade, de sono, muitos acima dos que nós mesmo colocamos.- disse ela.

-Um bruxo estranho... – repetiu Snape baixo.

-Você disse que eles desaparataram quando viram a serpente... foram rápidos...- disse um rapaz na sombra da porta.

-Bem, -Disse Gui olhando o rapaz.- O mais importante na verdade é o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Não – disse Dumbledore .- O mais importante é o porque ele estava falando com Pettigrew.

Círculo de Tenebra, um grupo de jovens bruxos, chegados a certos ensinamentos das trevas, mas não ligados a Voldmort, a maioria descendentes de bruxos mortos por ele, se acham no direito de defender a arte negra, num nível elevado de pureza, acima dos desejos mundanos, e outras definições muito estranhas, era o que pensava Gina Weasley enquanto seguia um Blás Zabini... ambos muito quietos, era muito importante manter uma relação "amigável" com esse grupo, para que não houvesse um reforço ao poderio daquele bruxo maldito que ela odiava acima de todas as coisas do universo.

-Está preparada?- ele perguntou.

-Sempre estou.- ela disse firme.

Entraram no pátio escuro de um antigo reformatório abandonado, numa zona abandonada e pobre da cidade, ganharam os corredores internos e frios, chegaram a primeira porta.

-Quem vem?

-Somos esperados por Alberon.-disse Zabini

-Senha.

-A lua vermelha está próxima.-disse Gina.

-A lua negra está mais próxima ainda. –retorquiu a voz.

-A lua cheia não tem mais importância.- disse Zabini.

Silêncio.

-Entrem, sejam bem recebidos no círculo de Tenebra nesta noite.

Uma série de bruxos com vestes negras e capuzes, alguns sentados, outros apenas lendo, alguns ainda apreciando o céu visto por janelas, parecia muito estranho que tal grupo se mantivesse unido, mais a maioria deles era considerado insano, deslocado, paria da sociedade bruxa.

-Alberon os receberá em breve.

Gina olhou Zabini intrigada, Alberon, o líder do círculo, era um nome falso, e ela não espera ser recepcionada por ele tão cedo.

Foram conduzidos a uma sala, agradável, se não fosse o forte cheiro de incenso adocicado.

Uma sala sóbria, sem adornos desnecessários, poltronas, almofadas, tapetes, acolhedor mas pouco revelador.

-Há mais coisas em seu pensamento além de nossos assuntos...- disse uma voz conhecida a sua direita.

Gina arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas foi Zabini que perguntou.

-Vo...Você é Alberon?

Ela sorriu.


	3. CAP02 Especial

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

_**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS...**_

_**CAP02... Especial...**_

**Especial...**

**Você se acha especial...**

**Você acha...**

**Eu posso ver em seus olhos... (Limp Bizkit-my way.trad.)**

_Gina arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas foi Zabini que perguntou._

_-Vo...Você é Alberon?_

_Ela sorriu._

-Eu sou.- confirmou ainda sorrindo.- Que bom revê-la Gina.

-Luna... eu...- Gina sentou-se em frente a amiga.

Zabini ainda olhava aparvalhado, bom, o ex-sonserino, tinha cortado relações com todos os antigos companheiros, mas lembrava bem da Di/lua Lovegood, garota excêntrica, filha do editor do Pasquim...

-Foram anos difíceis para todos nós.- sorriu-lhe Luna.

Tinham sido... os Lovegood tinham sido perseguidos por Voldmort desde que começaram a alertar a comunidade sobre os planos do Lorde... culminando com o assassinato do pai de Luna e o sequestro dela, pelas informações que tinham ela estava internada como insana no StMungus... mas ela estava ali na sua frente.

-Eu já comandava tudo de dentro do hospital.- disse Luna.

Gina piscou os olhos, ela havia respondido aos seus pensamentos!

-Legilimência avançada.- disse a loira apontando para a própria cabeça.- Herança de minha mãe. Quem você acha que ensinou oclumência para o Harry depois do fracasso de Snape?

-Ele nunca me contou... - disse Gina a olhando.- Sempre disse que era segredo.

-Eu pedi o segredo, eu estava cansada de ser apontada como louca.

-Eu sei, ele vivia te defendendo.- disse Gina corando.- Eu morria de ciúmes.

-Tinha motivos.- riu a loira.- Eu tentei, mas você ganhou.

Gina perdeu o sorriso.

-Não, eu não sou rancorosa, eu sabia que ele tinha se apaixonado por você... no fim nos tornamos bons amigos... bons amigos mesmo. Irmãos. Mas você veio me requisitar, então vou lhe dar minha resposta senhorita Weasley... Desde que tive alta, venho preparando os meus... Harry sempre disse que o seu maior erro era ter escrúpulos, agir como Voldmort sabia que agiria, protegendo os outros, e foi isso que o matou afinal...-disse a loira olhando para a janela, olhando as estrelas como se falasse com elas.- Mas os meus não. Vamos lutar diretamente contra Voldmort. Não queremos espionar e boicotar, estamos nos preparando para uma guerra.

-Luna, precisamos de tempo.- disse a ruiva nervosamente.- Precisamos nos preparar bem, há poucas chances de vitória já que Voldmort tem aliados perigosos.

-Não! Esperamos tempo demais, temos que agir! Vamos agir na lua vermelha! Está decidido!

Em uma rua qualquer um bruxo com ar de cão de caçar lebres está olhando o céu, acabara de passar a perna em mais um tolo que queria um certo item valioso, mais um tolo na rede da vida, mais um comensal a ser torturado por Voldmort, ou seus capangas mais bem colocados, puxou a fumaça do cigarro de volta e soltou novamente, ainda olhando as estrelas, estava cansado, estava cansado de contar as mesmas mentiras e ouvir as mesmas baboseiras, se não fosse a fé estaria muito longe dali, mas Mundungus ainda tinha fé, fé em dias melhores, riu de si mesmo.

-Ele perderá a vida esta noite mesmo Fletcher.

Mundongus se vira e olha em volta, não vê nada, mau sinal, vozes do nada são prenúncios de desgraças iminentes.

-Não, acalme-se Mundungus, muito pelo contrário, hoje é seu dia de sorte.

O bruxo pode divisar um estranho a dois postes de distância, mas longe da luz, o desconhecido era apenas um vulto.

-Posso saber o motivo de minha sorte ter mudado senhor?- perguntou calmamente.

-Porque você vai dar boas notícias á Ordem da Fênix.

Mundungus sentiu um arrepio, mas não o demonstrou, os únicos que sabiam da Ordem eram os bruxos que dela participavam, e só eles sabiam que ele era um dos membros, até hoje, nem ministério, nem comensais sabiam de sua parte na Ordem.

-Eu não sou mensageiro senhor, e creio que algumas corujas podem encontrar pessoas mais facilmente.

O estranho deu um risinho, mas não era de deboche, era de puro divertimento, mas não de cinismo ou maldade, Mundungus achou estranhamente conhecido o som daquele riso.

-Mas não podemos confiar isso a uma coruja, Fletcher.- o estranho lhe jogou uma coisa.

Mundungus aparou o que lhe fora jogado ainda achando aquela situação estranha, olhou o que estava em sua mão, engoliu seco, era a jóia... a jóia que todos queriam, que estavam procurando.

-Sim é o olho de Ojesed, que pode controlar o espelho que ainda está em Hogwarts, a jóia que o velho cara de cobra quer muito.- disse o estranho.

Mundungus olha para o estranho, mas ele não está mais lá.

-Ande, não se demore, sua vida começou a correr perigo no momento em que tocou essa jóia... desaparate, agora!

Mundungus protestaria, se não sentisse no ar... a brisa fresca de julho se tornar gélida, e o ar se tornar um mar de infelicidade, olhou o estranho agora ao seu lado, apesar da ainda fora do círculo de luz do poste, ele olhava os dementadores que se aproximavam.

-Ande Fletcher! Direto ao Largo! Sua vida depende disso! Não vá a nenhum outro lugar.

A última coisa que ele repara antes de desaparatar é que o estranho apesar de parecer um bruxo poderoso era bem jovem.

Uma grupo de sombras, vultos descarnadados avançaram para o bruxo, Dementadores, pestes que se tornaram mais sedentas de almas do que antes, mais descontroladas, mais letais.

-Vamos "rus, não tenho tempo para perder com essas coisas.

Desaparatou, privando as sombras de mais escuridão, pois ao desaparatar os vultos pararam confusos, haviam perdido uma aura como há muito não sentiam...

Em certa casa certo rapaz louro olha a lua, sente a magia negra na lua maligna que se aproxima, daquele menino arrogante não restara muito, ele vira demais, sentira demais e estava cansado, tentara fugir do destino mas o sentia baforando em sua nuca.

-Você está morto!-gritou o moreno o encarando.- Morto quando aceitou o dom!

-Era necessário!- berrou de volta.

-Minha vida, meu destino! Seu idiota!-dissera-lhe o moreno com raiva.

-Minha esposa! Minha mãe! Família! Se bem que você não entende o que é família não?- perguntou maldosamente.

-Você é o infeliz mais idiotamente arrogante que tive a alegria de conhecer.- riu o moreno.

E por um segundo naquele dia infeliz ele vira.

Era insanidade, uma ponta de insanidade, nos olhos do rapaz.

Potter devia estar ficando louco, mas nunca saberiam, morrera no mesmo dia.

E agora sentia, na própria carne, o que era viver com uma espada na cabeça.

Sentia que ia enlouquecer... A lua negra se aproximava.

E todos iriam pagar por sua arrogância.

Naquela imensa casa escura, relatos de uma perturbação incomodavam um homem, se bem que há tempos ele deixara de se considerar um mero homem, que estava olhando fixamente para um serpente molemente estendida em frente ao fogo.

-Ele era muito rápido- gemia um bruxo jovem prostrado ao seu lado.- Mesmos os melhores de nós não foram páreo contra ele, ele matou a maioria.

-Sim... ele matou.- sibilou o bruxo.- Só deixou os covardes demais para ataca-lo.

-Não, meu amo, nós não tivemos tempo, não...

-Crucio.- disse a mulher.- Seu vermezinho, como ousa contradizer Milord?

Voldmort não escutava o jovem bruxo berrando de dor, há muito esse tipo de grito não o atingia, não lhe dava sequer prazer, ele agora estava concentrado no bruxo, o bruxo que em algumas horas lhe tirara as duas coisas que mais queria no momento, a criança vidente, e agora a jóia, meses de preparo para ter a jóia em mãos e em algumas horas um total estranho se apossa daquele bem, daquele objeto que pode realizar desejos.

Voldmort se levanta, a mulher interrompe a maldição sobre o jovem.

-Retire-o da minha frente, chame os Goyle.

-Claro Milord.- responde ela.

Dois bruxos estão saindo do bar, acompanhados, riem.

-Então ele diz para a bruxa má... não. AINDA!

As moças riem, estão alegres, felizes, e caminham por Hogsmeade.

-WEASLEY!- grita uma voz em meio a brisa gélida da noite.

Ambos se viram, afinal são irmãos, são gêmeos.

-O mestre manda lembrança!- berra outro encapuzado.

Os dois bruxos até levam as mãos aos bolsos das vestes enquanto empurram as moças em direção ao chão, os movimentos idênticos pareciam ensaiados, mas não os dois são exímios duelistas, há uma recompensa por suas cabeças no mundo dos comensais.

Mas não há tempo, dois dos encapuzados estavam prontos:

-AVADA KEDRAVA!- bradram em uníssino.

Hogsmeade parrou, de terror, em seguida de surpresa.

Duas luzes verdes estacaram em meio do caminho, então foram perdendo seu brilho.

Desapareceram.

Os gêmeos se olharam intrigados, acabavam de presenciar um milagre.

O milagre tinha forma, um vulto negro, em sua volta uma aura que podia ser tomada como luz, a mais fria e pálida luz verde, por um segundo Fred Weasle pensou que alguém tinha se enfiado entre as maldições e eles no segundo seguinte escutou o ressoar de uma voz grave.

-Melhor cessar as hostilidades por hoje... Voldmort os aguarda, ele está convocando todos os seus...

Jorge buscou apressadamente sua varinha, o filho da puta a sua frente devia ser um deles, um dos cavaleiros negros, a elite dos comensais, mas Fred segurou sua mão, olhou, o bruxo estranho estava olhando para eles.

-Dumbledore também está procurando vocês dois, ele precisa de vocês.

-Quem é você?- perguntou Jorge.

-NÃO INTERESSA!- berrou um dos encapuzados. –TEMOS ORDENS!!! MATEM QUEM SE...

-Silencio.

O comensal pôs as mãos na garganta.

-Andem vocês dois.- disse sério.- Não estou brincando.

-Quem é você?- perguntou novamente Jorge.

-Um velho amigo Jorge. Partam Agora!

Eles se viram envoltos por uma luz avermelhada.

Gina estava inquieta, não era o que queria ter ouvido, mas com certeza era uma pessoa que ela queria ter visto.

-É sua palavra final Luna?

-Sim...

Batidas na porta, os três erguem a cabeça.

Um jovem de olhos caídos e cabelo cor de palha entrou:

-Mestra Alberon! Uma coisa surpreendente acabou de acontecer!

-Fale.- disse Luna.

O rapaz os olhou, Luna riu:

-Pode falar Efisto, são de confiança.

-Então devo dizer que será uma notícia que irá chocar-lhe muito senhorita Weasley.

Gina encarou o rapaz.

-O mago das trevas mandou um grupo a Hogsmeade.

-Voldmort? Hogsmeade?- murmurou Gina.

O rapaz e Zabini pareceram incomodados.

-Não o chamamos assim.- disse Luna.- Os mais novos o temem ainda, os mais velhos então...- ela riu.- Só os da nossa idade.- ela deslocou os olhos para Zabini.- ainda chamam o velho de Voldmort.

Gina sorriu para Luna que com um aceno de cabeça mandou o rapaz continuar.

-Nosso grupo destacado os seguiu, e descobrimos que eles deveriam prosseguir em uma ordem de execução.

O coração de Gina disparou, execução? Uma noticia que a chocaria? Não precisou de mais informação.

-Quem... quem morreu?- perguntou com voz cava.

-Isso é o mais surpreendente senhorita... ninguém morreu.

Ela encarou o rapaz, Luna enrugou a testa.

-Efisto! Chega de brincadeiras...

O rapaz meneou a cabeça.

-Eles deviam encontrar os irmãos da senhorita Weasley, os donos da loja de logros, e mata-los em nome de seus serviços contra o mago das trevas, eles foram encontrados, mas segundo o que Assilem viu...

-Onde está Assilem?- interrompeu Luna.

-Está aqui, deseja vê-la, mas está se recuperando.

-Ferida?-interrompeu Gina.

-Não, abalada...

Mas a porta se abriu, uma moça que Gina reconheceu de Hogwarts, uma antiga Corvinal, dois anos mais nova que ela.

-Olá- ela sorriu.-Desculpe-me... mas eu precisei repousar.

-Perdoe-me- sorriu Luna.-Mas é necessário que você nos conte, o que houve de tão importante na luta entre os irmãos de nossa convidada e os enviados do mago das trevas...

Ela contou que estava no bar onde os gêmeos comemoravam sua nova produção de fogos com duas amigas, e contou quando deixaram o bar, quando foram abordados.

-Isso é impossível! Só pode ter sido uma ilusão!!!- disse Gina se pondo de pé.- Nada no universo pode barrar uma maldição de morte!

Luna ergueu a mão.

-Conte mais.


	4. CAP03 Os instrumentos

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

_**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS...**_

_**CAP03... Os instrumentos...**_

**Eu desejo viver em chamas**

**Sem medo dos desejos**

**Tudo está bem se me deixar morrer...**

_-Isso é impossível! Só pode ter sido uma ilusão!!!- disse Gina se pondo de pé.- Nada no universo pode barrar uma maldição de morte!_

_Luna ergueu a mão._

_-Conte mais._

A garota suspirou.

-O pouco que vi em seguida foi o bruxo enviar os irmãos Weasleys com uma magia estranha para algum lugar junto com as moças e matar a maioria dos comensais que tentou lutar com ele, mas deixou partir os que se acovardaram.

-Matar...- Gina balbuciou.

-Hum.- gemeu Luna.- Alguém que sabe o que quer.- ela sorriu.-Isso é tudo Assilem?

-Não... bem... ele surgiu ao nosso lado e disse que saíssemos dali, que viéssemos imediatamente até aqui, e disse que eu encontraria a senhorita.- disse olhando para Gina.- Aqui.

-Bem informado esse bruxo, como ele era?

-Não pude ver bem, ele usava uma manto com capuz que cobria o rosto, mas era jovem, e mestra, ele não falou comigo em palavras, falou com minha mente.

Luna desatou a rir, rir de felicidade, levantou-se.

-Weasley, é chegada a hora! Chegou aquele que vai pender a balança! Agora só falta ele decidir o lado que vai jogar! Assilem deixe todos de prontidão! Deculpe-me Gina, mas deve partir, Dumbledore irá querer reuní-los, diga que esperarei.

-Esperará?- Gina se ergueu confusa.

-Sim, porque será uma espera muito mais curta do que você pensa.

Uma criança abre os olhos e corre para baixo, tinha sonhado com ratos e cobras, não gostava de cobras porque elas devoram os ratinhos e ela gostava de ratinhos, ela sentou em frente a televisão da cozinha e olhou a mãe.

Imediatamente a televisão começa a mudar de canais, a mulher pára de mexer na torradeira e se vira .

-Alida, pára!- ela diz nervosa.

A criança faz um biquinho, mas sorri para a mulher que está tremendo, então um homem entra apressado.

-Que foi amor?- ele diz apertando o nó da gravata.

-Ela está fazendo de novo!- a mulher geme.

Ele suspira e olha a mulher contrariado.

-Marlene, deve ser defeito da televisão, é só uma criança e esses negócios de poder da mente não existem!- disse irritado.

Os dois se encaram, a criança cantarola enquanto come um pedaço de bolo:

-Rói rói rói o ratinho...

O homem sorri ao sentar na frente dela, a mulher nervosa carrega as torradas até a mesa, ambos se olham tensos enquanto a criança continua cantando.

-Aprendeu essa música na escolinha?- perguntou o homem.

-Não.- ela sorriu.- O anjo me ensinou.

A mulher sorri.

-Agora ela vê anjos também. E o ratinho querida?

-A cobra assustou ele, a cobra do anjo.

Os dois adultos riem, anjos com cobras, iam ter que falar com a freira da escolinha, muitas histórias, a menina tinha problemas de falar de coisas reais.

-Mãe!

A mulher interrompe o ato de descascar o mamão, estava de dieta.

-Hã?- disse olhando o marido que ainda ria da idéia de um anjo ter uma cobra.

-Todos os anjos usam brincos e anéis?

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-O anjo tinha brincos... e anéis... e coisas penduradas no pescoço- ela passou as mãozinha várias vezes pelo pescoço.- E uma capa compriiida!

Os adultos riram de novo...

-Um anjo perua!- riu o homem pegando mais um pouco de café.

-Era bonita essa anjinha?-disse a mulher com um olhar de censura, era muito religiosa.

-Nããão mãe! Um anjo! Menino!- ela cruza os braços.

-Chega.- disse o homem parando de rir.- Vou falar com a diretora da escolinha que andam exagerando nessas historinhas.

-É só imaginação de criança!-ela riu.

-Essa minha filha só fala de coisas impossíveis, são sonhos com o que vai acontecer, ratinhos que trazem doces, agora anjos travestis!

-Marcos!- a mulher censurou a linguagem, na verdade repudiou a idéia.

-Mãe! O que é travestis?!-perguntou a menina.

-Viu!- ela olhou o marido que ria baixinho.- Não é nada querida.

-Anjos não existem!- disse o homem.

-Existem sim!- disse a mulher.

-Existem sim!- disse a criança.- Ele me levou no colo até o quarto do papai e disse que eu ia dormir bastante! Cantou pra gente dormir! Disse que ia guardar a gente!

-Viu... agora ela mente que levaram ela pra nossa cama.- disse o homem.

Mas a mulher não respondeu, porque sonhara vividamente que mais alguém entrara no quarto aquela noite, desejou do fundo do coração que fosse um anjo, porque na sua casa aconteciam coisas estranhas.

Hermione se espreguiçou olhando o rosto do marido adormecido, suspirou pensando no quanto era feliz ao ver o dia amanhecer da cama abraçada com o homem que amava, sabia que tinha sorte, apesar de todas as dores marcas tristezas e infelicidades, estava ali vivendo uma vida praticamente normal, tentou se levantar, mas estava cansada, como ia cuidar de um bando de crianças se ele pusera na cabeça que deviam ter mais uma? Nesse ritmo era bem capaz de conseguir, sorriu e se virou, fechando os olhos encostando o rosto no peito dele.

"Acordem!"

Abriu os olhos, sentiu que ele também despertara.

-Você escutou?- Ronald perguntou.

-Escutei, não foi você?

-Não, não fui, mas conheço a voz de algum lugar.

Ambos se sentaram na cama, mal se levantavam quando alguém uivou no andar inferior da Toca, mal jogaram os roupões no corpo e desceram.

O lugar estava um pândemonio, o mais velho da família erguia seu irmão, muito ferido para andar.

-GUI!- gritou ela.

-MAS que Merda!- disse Ronald erguendo o irmão mais ferido.- Carlos! Carlos!

-Ele tá vivo. - disse o mais velho se aprumando, cortes pelo corpo.

-O que houve?- perguntou Hermione voltando com um estojo de poções emergenciais que tinham em casa, seguindo-os escada acima.

-Advinha?- falou Gui sentando-se na cama onde Carlos jazia grunhindo de dor.

-Os desgraçados.- disse Ronald.- Mas como?

-Trabalho da Ordem, seguindo umas pistas de Fletcher, mas dessa vez era uma armadilha.

-Estaríamos fodidos se não fosse o filho da puta com a cobra...-Carlos abriu os olhos.

-Voldmort?-perguntou Hermione.

-Não esse filho da Puta.-disse Gui se levantando.- O desgraçado que nos jogou dois quarteirões de distância antes de explodir uma dúzia de Trasgos... nunca vi tanta tripa voando.

-Como?- disse Ronald se levantando.

-Isso que você ouviu, ou o cara é um metido ou tem ódio mortal de Trasgos, porque não deixou um vivo, foi um nojo! Deu um novo significado a expressão "Chuva de sangue."-disse ele acendendo um cigarro.-Não se preocupe Quim está lá e você vai ter notícias lindinhas.

Duas ruas sujas, nunca o ministério teve tanto problemas para esconder um massacre...

Quim Shaklebolt olhava o grupo de limpeza, tinha sido chamado pelos Weasleys... segunda tentativa na noite de matar membros daquela família, Dumbledore marcara uma reunião, de repente surge uma bruxa ao seu lado, olhar vazio, expressão cansada.

-Morgan... e aí?

-Você já ouviu a expressão "Chuva de sangue?"

-Claro.-apontou a rua.

-Eu acabei de travar um contato mais íntimo com a dialética.- disse ela olhando a rua.- Vila trouxa a alguns quilometros de Godric... Uma chacina.

-Quantos mortos?

-Todos, duas mil pessoas, com velhos mulheres e crianças, não que eu veja diferença entre eles e os homens...- ela puxa a garrafinha e bebe.- Aceita?

-Eu não bebo lembra?

-Eu tinha parado lembra?

-Você tem um filho pra criar Morgan.

-Bobagem, está melhor com os Weasleys. Falando nisso, alguém quer o couro da família percebeu?

-Falando nisso por duas vezes alguém os salvou, percebeu?

-Percebi... falou comigo, evitou uma crise, seja lá quem foi eu conheço de algum lugar...

-Dumbledore está a par da situação.

-Algum dia o velho não esteve?

Quim sorriu, era verdade, algum dia Dumbledore não estivera a par de tudo?

Sim... um dia.

Dumbledore estava acariciando a mais uma vez agonizante Fawkes, um dia se preparara para passá-la a um jovem, porque sabia que estava ficando velho, muito velho, os cem estavam chegando, nunca planejara viver tanto, noventa e três...

Mas o jovem morrera antes do velho, invertendo a ordem das coisas, quando o menino se tornara um filho? Lembrava muito bem , não tivera tempo de prantear a morte dele, ocupado demais em por todos a salvo, ocupado demais em por tudo em ordem, ocupado demais, para ver que ele estava morrendo a muito tempo antes de abandonar o mundo.

Na frente da escrivaninha havia uma série de recortes, todos caíram ao mesmo tempo de um velho album onde guardava coisas, parecia coencidência que a maioria fosse sobre ele, na verdade todos.

Dumbledore era sábio demais para acreditar em coencidências, para não se perder em questões antigas, Havia algo naqueles recortes que lhe chamaram a atenção. Nos mais velhos aos nem tão velhos...

**"Potter, Perturbado e perigoso..."**

**"Potter revela a noite em que Voldmort resurgiu..."**

**"Invasão no ministério e seu relacionamento com o menino-que-sobreviveu."**

**"Família trouxa assassinada na tentativa de Comensais sequestrarem Harry Potter."**

**"Potter é o mais novo Auror da História."**

**"Ataque a Expresso de Hogwarts causa pânico, Harry Potter morto?"**

**"Corpo de Potter não pode ser encontrado."**

**"Ministério declara luto oficial pela morte de Harry Potter."**

Dumbledore ainda não se conformara, mas sete anos seriam mais que suficiente para obter notícias...

Não se conformara, porque fora sua falha, Potter tinha avisado, iriam atacar algo grande, ele achava que atacariam Hogwarts... mas não, o rapaz sabia, por isso tinha ido.

Ele pressentira.

Dumbledore só foi ao local uma semana mais tarde, a procura de pistas, ele Moody , nada, o ministério tinha varrido cada centímetro da cratera...

Um buraco calcinado onde até hoje, sete anos depois nada vivo crescia.

Um só Avada Kedrava, preso entre duas varinhas.

Chegara a acreditar que ele tivesse desaparatado como Voldmort fizera.

Mas não, ele não teria ido embora, Voldmort saberia e continuaria a perseguição, mas não Voldomort fizera questão de lhe mandar uma carta de próprio punho, Dumbledore pegou o pedaço de pergaminho, uma frase era crua e direta.

_... Cumprida. Ele está morto Dumbledore, eu sei, porque não tenho nenhum eco daquela mente insana refletindo em mim. Seu jovem herói está morto. MORTO, Dumbledore. Agora é questão de tempo. Fuja ou me espere, logo chegarei a Hogwarts._

Lembrava muito bem... dois dias depois, e temera, pela primeira vez temera não ter forças.

Porque um dia gostara do garoto, como um filho.

Como um filho o ensinara, como um filho o repreendera, como um filho o escutara, como um filho... mentira para ele. Um pai sempre sente a morte de um filho, Dumbledore não tivera filhos, mas perdera um, e nunca aceitara.

Fawkes queimou.

Cabeça de javali.Hogsmeade.

Meia hora que o meio gigante enchia a cara. ainda sentado no mesmo lugar que sentava a anos.

-Rúbeo Hagrid.

Ergueu os olhos borrados.

-O que quer?

-Informações simples, aceita uma bebida?

Ergueu seu caneco indicando que já tinha o que beber, mas o bruxo estranho sentou-se.

-O que quer?- perguntou com a voz engrolada.

-Simples Hagrid, posso chamá-lo assim, ou posso chamá-lo de professor?

-Professor?

-Já fui seu aluno em tempos idos, ainda dá aulas Hagrid? Trato de criaturas mágicas?

-Não dou mais aula... não mais, dei aula por pouco tempo.

-Sério? Que pena...

-Pena?- riu amargo.- Ninguém nunca gostou das minhas aulas...

Mentira, de certa forma uma pessoa gostara... Hagrid lembra... responde sobre hipogrifos pensando exatamente em um em especial.

O que o garoto tinha salvo.

Contara praticamente na mesma semana que tinha morrido... fora ele, que tinha salvo Bicuço, não Sirius... como fora idiota de não perceber... era um idiota de todo, sempre fora.

-Discordo.- disse o bruxo se levantando.

-Hã?-disse mirando um olhar no bruxo a frente, só então percebeu que havia respingos de sangue em seus braços.

-Você não é de todo idiota, e por isso irá se erguer dessa cadeira e correr para Hogwarts, de onde não irá sair até ver Dumbledore, até ele mandar você sair.

E desaparatou, Hagrid não soube explicar mas se levantou, pagou sua bebida e foi.

Só sabia que a voz do bruxo fora suficiente para não conseguir evitar.

-Uma serpente... uma enorme serpente... e marcas, vejo as marcas... MAS! NÃO!!!

Abre os olhos acinzentados ainda vendo estrelas.

-Não se esforce.-diz o homem a sua frente.

-EU NÃO CONSIGO! ELE INTERFERE!- diz irritado se levantando.

-Você não precisa forçar essas visões Draco.- diz a aurora a sua frente.

Mas o loiro chuta a poltrona no caminho, a quantos anos alguém não tinha o poder de irritá-lo dessa forma? Era capaz de encontrar um bruxo a qualquer distância mas não podia encontrar o cara com a cobra!

-Pense Draco.- diz Snape cansado o olhando.- Quem é esse bruxo?

-Um filha da puta muito esperto! -diz e o encara.

O velho bruxo não se altera, algum dia Severo Snape tinha se alterado? Se é que era capaz?

Snape empurra uma mecha de cabelos brancos da cara e olha o rapaz a sua frente.

-Quais são os bruxos que você nunca consegue encontrar?

- Alvo Dumbledore e Lorde Voldmort.- repete a cantilena pela milésima vez.

-"timo, porque eles são magos, não bruxos... agora, há um bruxo que queremos encontrar, mas você está se guiando pela coisa errada, tente outra referência.

-Olha, ele está cansado, vamos esperar por enquanto, Draco se acalme, não é tão urgente quanto você pensa.

-Não, imagino...- retorque o bruxo.

-Olha, eu tentei os anéis, tentei a criança, e trouxas me dão dor de cabeça.... e tentei a cobra a menos que me dêm um nome não vou encontrar nada, não sou advinho!

Thonks olha pesarosa o rapaz, sempre tão calmo, tão gentil, agora um poço de frustração, não admitia uma falha, um erro, um engano.

Certos hábitos não se esquecem, certas lições se entramam nas almas, certos adestramentos não podem ser desfeitos.

Um modelo imenso do céu aponta um grupo de alinhamentos, a bruxa os observa balbuciando.

-Lua negra... Lua vermelha... eclipse, alinhamento com marte... Lua negra... Lua vermelha...

-Se repetir isso mais uma vez Belatriz eu mesmo irei te partir ao meio.

-Aow Querido...- ela sorri.- entediado?

Lucius olha pela janela batendo com a varinha na mão, a vida lhe estava dando menos prazer do que prometera, não nascera para servir como vinha fazendo, entediado.

-Vou sair.

-O Lorde disse que não quer ninguem fora.

-Ele sempre diz isso.

-Vou com você.

-Não, afinal o Lorde não dispensa sua presença.

A bruxa sorri, mas se levanta e o puxa até a lareira.

-Pra onde vamos meu amado cunhado?

Gina finalmente chega em casa, lar, onde está seu coração sua mente, o resto de sua felicidade, abre a porta para apreciar a cena de mil bocas, todas em polvorosa, crianças são agitadas.

-MÃE!!!! MÃE!!!

Gina sente o baque daquilo que é a coisa mais preciosa, seu filho, afasta e observa o quanto cresceu, não consegue evitar, é botar os olhos nele e começar a chorar, ergue-o do chão, tão pequeno, tão magro, tão espevitado, tão tudo como o pai.

Dela não tinha nada a não ser meia dúzia de sardas bem vivas no rosto, de resto era cópia dele dos olhos verdes ao cabelo arrepiado.

-Senti saudades!!!- ele a abraça forte.

Negligencia... só pode ser isso, não consegue ficar perto dele e o ama tanto... tanto.

-Ah! Meu menino, meu anjo! Tiago seu moleque, você cresceu mais! E esse cabelo... temos que cortar esse cabelo.

-Ah Mãe! A vó cortou semana passada!-o garotinho afastou-se irritado.

-Oi Gina.

-Oi Mione.


	5. CAP04 As maldições

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

**_O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS...  
CAP04... As maldições... _**

_**Não tenha medo por ser fraco  
Não tenha tanto orgulho por ser forte  
Apenas olhe dentro de seu coração, meu amigo  
Esse será o retorno a você mesmo  
O retorno à inocência (Return to inocence, Enigma, trad.)**_

_-Ah! Meu menino, meu anjo! Tiago seu moleque, você cresceu mais! E esse cabelo... temos que cortar esse cabelo.  
-Ah Mãe! A vó cortou semana passada!-o garotinho afastou-se irritado.  
-Oi Gina.  
-Oi Mione._

A garota suspirou. Olhou a cunhada que lhe deu um abraço e a puxou para a sala.  
-Soube das últimas notícias?  
-São tantas Mione... Sabe quem é Alberon?  
-Conseguiu falar com ele?-Perguntou Rony se sentando ao lado da irmã.  
-Ela...- sorriu.- Luna.  
-Luna Lovegood?- perguntou Hermione surpresa.  
-Exatamente.

Em meia hora de conversa todos põem os assuntos em dia... dos ruins aos piores "querida... me dê um abraço..." diz sua mãe... ah casa! Como era bom estar em casa! Pensou olhando seus irmãos mais velhos ensinando quadribol aos meninos... Tiago demonstrando o mesmo dom do pai... casa... minha casa.

-Minha casa!- berra o homem tentando se aproximar... as chamas altas e vivas chamam atenção de todo um quarteirão.  
Bombeiros e policiais o seguram... no desespero se solta... sua casa! Sua mulher sua filhinha... e se aquilo era um castigo divino...  
Era cruel demais!  
A mulher ferida o encontra e arquejando o abraça... tem o braço queimado mas está viva...  
-E ...  
Ela soluça desesperadamente.  
-E...Alida... Onde está Alida!  
A mulher escorrega para o chão soluçando...  
O homem ergue os olhos... chocado demais para imaginar que sua filhinha está lá dentro...  
O teto desaba.  
O sinal divino que sua filha deve estar morta...

Os filhos não devem ir antes dos pais...

Os pais não deviam partir antes de conhecer os filhos... Gina pensa vendo Tiago correr atrás de Rômulo... não... Ele tinha que ter tido a chance...  
"oh! céus não... não vou chorar por Harry de novo..."  
Enxuga os olhos com a manga da blusinha... perdida em boas lembranças...

Natal do quinto ano... sexto dele.

"-Seria bom...- dissera um pouco bêbada deitada no sofá da grifinória devorando o rapaz sonolento esticado na poltrona.- Se você também parasse de se queixar da vida.  
Ele riu.  
-Estávamos falando de você Gina... você é que estava reclamando que o Dino não te entende!  
-Ah é... porque Harry Potter, não se queixa da vida... só vê ela passar!- sentou-se.  
Ele a olhou longamente... aqueles olhos verdes tão imensos e bonitos... desviou o olhar para a lareira e tornou a beber da garrafa de cerveja.  
-Eu tenho razão não tenho Harry?  
-Gina... pára de tentar resolver os problemas do outros...  
Se levantou e foi ao lado dele.  
-Os seus né?  
-É os meus!- elevou a voz.- Qual é sua Gina! Para de tentar me desencalhar!  
Se inclinou para ele..."ah se você entendesse Harry... que eu gosto tanto que dói... tanto que prefiro te ver com outra que sozinho... se você me visse... me...  
Os braços fortes a puxaram... o beijo... e como beijava bem... beijo com gosto de cerveja... nada romântico... mas...  
-Você só me apresenta a pessoa errada.- ele disse baixo.  
-Mas você... eu... eu sempre achei que você...  
-Um dia... eu abri os olhos e vi que certa menina... tinha crescido... só pra me tocar do quando eu era burro...- ele sorriu.  
Ambos corados..."

-Gina...- Hermione tocou seu ombro.  
-Ah... ah Mione... eu estava pensando…  
-Sei.- disse ela sorrindo bondosamente.  
Sorriu e apontou as crianças.  
-Estão todas bem... é bom vê-las assim.  
-É.- sorriu Hermione.- Gini... vamos sair comparar algumas coisas... quer vir? Angélica e Tiago estavam esperando pra sair com a gente...  
-Como?- não pode deixar de ter medo...  
Mione sorriu.  
-Faz tempo que Angélica contou para Tiago como é um supermercado trouxa... ele está doido pra conhecer... vamos com a gente.  
-MÃE!!! Tio Rony disse que eles vão fazer compras!- O garoto surgiu já com uma camiseta limpa... independente como ele só.- Deixa eu ir! Mãe! Vamos!- a puxou.  
-Ah... não Tiago.- olhou a cara desapontada da cunhada.  
-Vamos Gina... ele está esperando um tempão não é Tiago?- Rony o puxou e o pôs de cavalinho em seus ombros.  
-Ah Mãe deixa! –pediu o menino.- Deixa Mãe!  
-Acho melhor não...- deixou os ombros caírem.- Ah... Mione não estou com ânimo pra sair...  
-Então você fica... a gente leva o Tiago... –disse Hermione ajeitando os sapatos da filha.- Não é Angélica?  
-Deixa ele ir tia!  
-Não!- Tiago pulou dos ombros de Rony quase se espalhando no chão...- Eu não vou não...  
-Que foi querido?- perguntou Gina ao sentir o filho abraça-la.  
-Se eu for... e você for viajar de novo... não quero...  
-Ah Tiago...- o abraçou sentindo os olhares de Rony e Hermione " olha o que você está fazendo com ele Gina..."- Eu não vou sair daqui! Prometo... pode ir...  
-Tem certeza... mãe? Não... eu fico...- a olhou com medo.  
-Tenho certeza... você vai... se diverte e quando voltar... eu você vamos dar uma volta de vassoura... bem alto!- disse arrepiando o cabelo do filho que sorriu.  
-Promete?  
-Prometo!  
-Amo Mãe!- ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha...- Vamos Gê!  
E saiu correndo de mãos dadas com Angélica chamando Rony e Hermione para correrem.  
-Tem certeza que não quer vir?- perguntou Rony.- Para espairecer um pouco?  
-Não... Prometi que ia ajudar a mamãe com os Muffins hoje... meus especiais para quando voltarem.  
-Oba.- Rony sorriu.- Muffin!  
Riu da cara do irmão... Ronald nunca ia mudar... oh céus a maior das crianças naquela casa... acenou para eles que entravam no carro de Hermione... mandando beijos para Tiago.

-Eu vi isso.- disse a menina brincando com um brinco.  
Uma leve risada rouca pontuou a frase.  
-Você viu onde?  
-Muito disso... e pessoas chorando... não quero ver isso!- ela fechou os olhos.  
-Você precisa... sabia?- a voz se tornou mais suave.- É triste, ruim e você não quer... mas precisa, pra ajudar essas pessoas... ou algumas delas...  
Os pequenoa lábios trêmulos esboçaram um leve sorriso.

Arrumada a sede, o grupo se encontraria ali, pensou Snape... quanto tempo desde da última reunião no Largo? Fazia muito tempo... um tempo perdido diria até... escutou a movimentação e viu o homem que lhe interrompera os pensamentos.  
-Severo! Precisamos de você!- disse Quim na porta.- Perdemos a criança!  
-Como?- se levantou de pronto.

-Encontramos a droga da jóia!- disse Morgan irritada.- mas perdemos a criança?  
Thonks de braços cruzados olhava a bruxa gritar com três aurores mais jovens.  
-Vocês tem idéia de como é difícil compreender como vocês deixaram isso acontecer?!  
Num canto Fletcher que dera a notícia resmungou.  
Morgan o olhou.  
-Eu acho...- ele sorriu.- Que ela não está de todo perdida...  
O que fez a bruxa dar outra pancada na mesa.  
-Escutaram! Vão a campo! Não voltem sem pistas disso!

Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore entra na cabana de Hagrid... como nos velhos tempos...

Hermione de mãos dadas com as duas crianças balança a cabeça pela incapacidade do marido bruxo passar pela roleta com meia dúzia de sacolas de compras... até rir um pouco ao vê-lo aparecer sorrindo com as sacolas... "bom dessa vez ele não arrebentou nenhuma!"  
As crianças riem também da cara perdida dele... " não sei porque os outros me xingaram tanto... até parece que o metro não passa de tempo em tempo..."

Tempo em tempo...

Tempo...

Tiago olha em volta... aquela sensação estranha o envolveu... o silêncio impregnou aquele lugar antes tão barulhento... como se alguém tivesse encantado o mundo inteiro com um feitiço silenciador...  
Sentiu a mão de Angélica em seu braço ela aponta um papel...  
Parado em pleno ar...  
Olhando para o pulso de sua tia que o segura firmemente percebe que o relógio dela está parado...  
-Está tudo... parado.- Diz a menina baixinho.  
Olhando em volta, ambos eles vêem as pessoas.  
-Tiago... o que está acontecendo? Mamãe?  
-Gê... olhe...  
Do outro lado, em meio a outro grupo de pessoas está um homem, ele se move.  
Ele está com um manto negro, o capuz não permite que lhe vejam todo o rosto.  
Mas ele sorri, faz sinal para as crianças ficarem quietas.

Então algo explode...


	6. CAP05 Tempo

**_O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS... _**

**_CAP05... Tempo... _**

**_Nós estamos todos sem tempo, isto é como nós achamos como tudo desenrola _**

**_O sacrifício de esconder uma mentira _**

**_Nós estamos todos sem tempo, isto é como nós achamos como tudo desenrola _**

_**O sacrifício nunca é instruído (Pushing Me Away Linkin Park, trad.)** _

_Ele está com um manto negro, o capuz não permite que lhe vejam todo o rosto. _

_Mas ele sorri, faz sinal para as crianças ficarem quietas. _

_Então algo explode..._

Vocês não precisam ver isso...- diz o homem.

A escuridão desceu, mas não uma escuridão fria, temerosa, e sim uma escuridão morna e aveludada, o que não evita que Angélica segure o braço de Tiago. Não dá para se ver mais nada, nem ouvir nada... Tiago tenta olhar o homem... mas ele não está mais lá, tenta afastar Angélica...

Gé... tá machucando meu braço...- reclama olhando em torno.

Não vejo a mamãe...- a menina diz baixinho.- Não vejo o papai também...

Em sua cabeça Tiago se pergunta se o homem é um daqueles bruxos maus que os tios tanto comentam que andam encapuzados... que eram inimigos de seu pai... será que tinham sido azarados?

Houve um acidente aqui... mas vocês estão seguros... seus pais estão seguros Angélica.- diz a voz.

Angélica olha temerosa para o homem que agora está a frente deles, no meio da escuridão ele parece iluminado... mesmo usando a capa pesada, mesmo tendo metade do rosto coberto, parece iluminado ao seu lado uma garotinha menor que Angélica...

Vá com eles como combinamos Alida.- disse ele.

A menina para ao lado dos dois e sorrindo abraça Angélica.

Oi Tiago... Oooiii Angélica!

Gostaria que cuidassem de Alida... seus pais saberão o que fazer... Angélica.

Angélica quase sumiu atrás de Tiago com Alida grudada nela.

Preciso que fale com sua mãe Tiago... pode fazer isso?

Para quê?- perguntou sério.

Encarou o homem no minuto seguinte recebeu a mão dele em sua cabeça, não havia como não dizer que não estava com medo.

Você tem as sardas de sua mãe... e o nome de seu avô.- disse o homem.

Sou parecido com meu pai.- disse orgulhosamente.

Sim... é. Mais do que pensa...- disse o homem.- Por isso mesmo escute bem, porque é importante... e sei que posso confiar em você.

Tiago engoliu a pergunta se o homem conhecia seu pai... parecia óbvio que sim e agora ele se erguera e de cima falou rápido.

Prestem atenção os três... o feitiço que fiz está acabando e os protegeu do desastre que aconteceu aqui, juntamente com seus pais Angélica... assim que ele acabar, haverá muita coisa horrível á volta de vocês... não olhem... não escutem... corram para Ronald e Hermione e peçam para ir embora, levem Alida, ela é importante... e diga o seguinte a Virgínea. Todos tem que ir a Hogwarts... a Toca não é mais segura. Entenderam?

Tiago concordou.

Repita Tiago Harry Potter.

Temos que ir para Ogwarts… nossa casa não é segura, levar... a menina...

Perfeito, acima de tudo... não olhem...

Não olhar...

Então Tiago achou que ficaria surdo... havia gritos e um som de coisas quebrando... escutou a suas costas Alida com a cara enfiada no peito de Angélica.

Não olhe... não olhe... é mau. Não olhe.

Sentiu Angélica lhe abraçar e enfiar a cabeça nas suas costas com medo... e a sua frente... era horrível... horrível.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado por um segundo e no entanto ainda havia a vaga sensação de permanência... no segundo seguinte o mundo havia desabado a sua volta... Ronald deixou as compras caírem ao ver a destruição a sua volta... pessoas caídas, pessoas gritando... sangue.

RONALD!- Hermione gritou assim que se percebe só... os olhos em torno... onde está ANGÉLICA?

ONDE ESTÁ SUA FILHA? POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO... ELA SEGURAVA SUA MÃO...

mãe...- Angélica chama afogada por Alida, com o rosto enfiado no cabelo de Tiago.

Mione!- Ronald segura a mulher pelo braço e a arrasta aonde sua filha está escondida atrás de Tiago... o garoto lhe olha.

Temos que ir...

Os olhos verdes estão corajosamente calmos... mesmo assustados.

Sim vamos. –disse segurando as meninas, quem é a pequena? Não importa... tirar sua filha e esposa dali, Tiago também.

Vem Tiago.- Hermione disse segurando o braço do menino.

Desaparataram.

Concomitantemente no Beco Diagonal, Londres:

Os primeiros sons foram de gritos... tanto Fred quanto Jorge olharam pela vidraça imensa e colorida da Gemialidades... estavam ali só para pegar coisas pessoais, escoltados pelos três irmão mais velhos, Carlinhos ainda com a tipóia no braço.

Que diabos está havendo nesse lugar?- perguntou Percy.

Se não é uma liquidação de pretinhos básicos na Madame Malkin estamos sob ataque.- disse Gui que estava mais perto da porta.

Um grupo de pessoas vestidas de negro avançam destruindo tudo que encontram no Beco diagonal, Um grupo de homens ruivos saem com as varinhas na mão de uma das lojas, antes de chegarem a rua dois caem feridos.

Isso não pode acontecer... eles são importantes... eles não devem ser tocados, se há algo a ser mantido no mundo era a família Weasley.

Acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Esse é o problema desse lugar Orus... o trabalho nunca acaba.- disse indo em direção aos ruivos cercaddos.

Mas isso não parece ser trabalho para você.

Ainda não chega a ser diversão.- disse erguendo a varinha.- "Aontoss"

A magia é suficiente para derrubar um muro... contra pessoas... um bom grupo dos comensais que resta de pé se vira para o mago encapuzado.

É o filho-da-puta com a cobra!- disse Carlinhos.

É o nosso herói preferido!- Jorge segurou o irmão.

Podemos sumir daqui agora que os caras-de-pau estão olhando para o outro lado?- sibilou Fred segurando Percy que sangrava.

Isso é ilegal!- disse Carlinhos vendo mais que um Avada Kedrava ser mandado em direção ao encapuzado.

E vai ser pouco legal se acertar a gente!Anda! Leva o Gui!

Fred já desaparatara com o irmão. Carlos olhou Jorge e desaparatou carregando o irmão mais velho inconsciente.

Jorge olhou mais uma vez... só para ter certeza.

O bruxo havia novamente parado um Avada Kedrava. E sumira.

Desaparatou também... o Beco não era prioridade agora.

Na casa outrora chamada de sede ainda permanecia a mulher loira... alteando entre sonho e realidade... por vezes se dando ao luxo de ir até aquele quarto em particular...

De novo em frente a esse maldito espelho Narcisa.- disse ele da porta.

Se virou para ele, incrível como anos não o mudavam apesar de tudo... incrível como ele se mantinha o mesmo.

Severo querido... venha cá.- disse estendendo a mão ao bruxo parado na porta.

Ele se aproximou, Narcisa sorriu e disse mostrando o velho espelho de Ojesed.

Traga Draco até aqui... e ele lhe dirá quem é o Mago... o mago e o espelho estão ligados...

Narcisa...

Eu não estou delirando Severo... dessa vez não... por tudo que é mais sagrado... esse espelho é a chave... a jóia e o espelho... a criança... Draco saberá quem é o mago.

Os olhos dela estavam firmes e Snape por um segundo quis considerar as palavras dela insanas, mas naquele instante pareceram tão corretas, tão concretas.

Faziam sentido... beijou a testa branca e disse baixo.

Então vá descançar...

Eu vou jantar... Draco preparou meu prato favorito hoje.- ela sorriu.

Severo fechou os olhos e não a viu sair... tentou ignorar que eram apenas duas horas da tarde... e voltou a olhar o espelho.

Quando Luna "Alberon" Chegou a seus aposentos havia alguém lá, alguém que a muito não via, perguntou sem palavras.

"Você chegou até mim antes do que eu pensava."

Sentou-se.

"Você queria que eu demorasse mais?" foi a resposta em sua mente.

"Obviamente que não... mas não pode ter feito tudo que deveria fazer em tão pouco tempo..."

"Tudo que eu devia fazer? ... Isso depende do ponto do vista..."

O que é tudo que eu deveria fazer?- perguntou a voz grave.

Matar Tom Ridlle.- disse Luna com um sorriso largo.

Ah Luna... você não aprecia a ironia dos eventos?- ele perguntou.

Do que está falando?

Que há realmente... coisas muito piores que a morte...

"**Muito piores..."**


	7. CAP06 Coven

_**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS... **_

_**CAP06... Coven... **_

_**Eu sou**_

_**Um pouco de solidão**_

_**Um pouco de desatenção**_

_**Um punhado de queixas**_

_**Mas não posso evitar**_

_**Que todo mundo veja essas cicatrizes (Linkin Park, Faint. trad.)**_

_Ah Luna... você não aprecia a ironia dos eventos?- ele perguntou._

_Do que está falando?_

_Que há realmente... coisas muito piores que a morte..._

_"Muito piores..."_

Draco inicialmente não entendera o porque dele o chamar para ver a porcaria de espelho.

Toque-o Draco.- Snape disse sério.

O maldito espelho com o qual estivera ligado, o motivo de ter descutido com Potter antes... o dom da vidência que he tinha sido dado, deveria ser do outro... uma vez roubado o dom... Mas Potter, já sabia, de que adiantava? Ele saberia que iria morrer?

O que o espelho tem com tudo?

Toque-o Draco!- Snape disse sério.

Esticou os dedos brancos para a superfície do espelho de Ojesed... que nunca mais refletiu coisa alguma depois do incidente... partido para sempre...

Mas agora, sentia, como se fosse pegajoso... oleoso... o toque no espelho... Draco sentiu-se envolver numa nuvem de mercúrio prateado... prata líquida... sufocante, fria e então... a imagem límpida...

Alida sorri para o garotinho de olhos verdes que a encara um tanto quanto nervosamente. A mulher ruiva ainda acaricia os cabelos negros e ele num gesto rebelde empurra a mão da mãe algumas vezes incomodado. Os outros todos não são importantes como esses dois... mãe e filho... agora ela sabe... não são anjos.

Vamos agora...- dizia Molly Weasley atarantada.- Crianças... VAMOS!

São três chaves de portal para Hogwarts, vazia no verão... assim que chegam Alida imagina aqueles castelos de contos de fadas... uma coisas real agora, bruxos, bruxas... castelos encantados e gigantes...

Olá Hagrid.- diz Rony.-Os outros já chegaram?

Já... as crianças vão todas para o alojamento da lufa-Lufa que é no térreo... os outros estão indo todos para o salão principal... Dumbledore está lá...

Quem mais chegou?- Gina pergunta segurando a mão do filho e de Alida.

A tropa Weasley está completa...- ele sorriu para os dois irmãos.- Só faltam os Snape... Morgan foi busca-los.

Acham Que Draco poderá ver algo?

Isso eu não sei Hermione.- disse Hagrid.

Alida sorriu imensamente ao subir os degraus de pedra de Hogwarts.

Morgan ainda olhava o rapaz pálido sentado na poltrona, em silêncio encarando o espelho, Severo balançava a cabeça nervosamente.

Ele não diz, nada... não sei o que ele viu.

Bom, Narcisa está na sala esperando... precisamos ir.

Precisamos levar o espelho... para Hogwarts.- Draco disse olhando objeto.- A criança e a jóia estão lá é chegada a hora... ele está lá... é a hora.

Draco?- Snape diz se virando para o rapaz.

Ele está lá...- disse Draco os olhando.

Vamos logo.- disse Morgan indo para a porta.- Cissa! Venha...

Os passos corridos de Narcisa vem do corredor, a mulher loira sorri:

Vamos para Hogwarts agora? Eu gostaria de ver o castelo.

Vamos.- Draco diz baixo.- Vem mãe.- estendeu os braços para ela.

Luna empurrou as portas de seus aposentos quando escutou o som de desaparatação atrás de si, os seus a olhavam num misto de dúvida e adimiração.

Chamem todos... vamos para Hogwarts... é chegada a hora... o evento se anuncia.

Senhora.- Assilem interveio.- A lua é amanhã.

É hoje que se inicia... é no início que o círculo negro vai ser quebrado.- Luna sorriu.- É chegada nossa hora... e acima de tudo... nós seremos testemunhas.

E adiantou-se por entre os jovens bruxos.

Nós veremos a nova história começar!Uma nova Era enterrará a velha! Vamos... Hogwarts nos espera!

Dumbledore acabava de receber os três últimos que esperava quando sentiu... a magia forte... poderosa, que podia transcender tudo que impregnava o castelo por milênios.

Ele está aqui.- Draco disse.

Por um segundo alguns temeram tomando Voldmort por "ele", no entanto Alida, única criança ali, bateu palmas e sorriu, se levantando.

Ele chegou! Ele chegou, como me prometeu! Ele veio!- parou do lado de Gina.- Ele ia gostar de ver você... ele queria muito ver você.

Gina sentiu como um choque lhe percorrendo a espinha... quem poderia ser o ele? Na verdade, não pode esperar por que seu cérebro finalmente entendia quem era o ELE! O ELE... era... precisava ver com seus próprios olhos, apesar de saber depois de tudo... sabero que ELE fizera. Era ELE!

Os bruxos ainda atordoados viram pelas palavras da menina viram Gina empurrar a cadeira que caiu com um baque seco no chão e passar veloz pelas portas do salão principal... cabeleira ruiva se soltando da fita mal amarrada, como uma chama que se apaga, desaparecendo após a porta.

Gina corria... porque a magia era forte o suficiente para ter a impressão que poderia pegá-la no ar...

Era quente, reconfortante e lhe lembrava ele... estava pulando os degraus em direção ao portão quando a pessoa vinha de lá... sabia que la da porta vinham outros mas, não importava... era seu momento...

O mundo parou quando o capuz caiu para os ombros dele. Gina parou... incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa... mão na boca... não sabe o que dizer. Só sente as lágrimas que lhe vem aos olhos.

É ELE! ELE está vivo! Sua mente, ou alguém diz isso... se aproximando, ele está a sua frente.

Alto, magro, pele queimada do sol e olhos verdes límpidos... o cabelo negro ainda arrepiado o mesmo e tão diferente...

Você está chorando Gina...- disse ele numa voz grave e rouca... limpando a lágrima que caía.- Preferia que você só sorrisse.

Seu idiota! Panaca! Imbecil!- disse entre sorriso e choro.- Onde você se enfiou durante sete anos?

Fugindo do casamento?- disse entortando a cabeça e sorrindo levemente, num segundo a erguendo pela cintura.

Ah!-Disse abraçando-o com força.- É verdade... é você...- suspirou.

Se eu pudesse teria vindo antes... teria vindo ver meu filho.- disse na orelha dela.-Não teria te deixado esperando tanto tempo...

Gina o olhou, mas não puderam trocar palavras mais... o resto também queria falar... comemorar e porque não? Censurar o desaparecido, o filho pródigo que a casa retorna. Agora, instalados no salão rostos animados e esperançosos olham com menos temor que antes.

Ainda vivo velho?- Harry perguntou para Dumbledore.

Fiquei mesmo me perguntando se seria tão fácil se livrar de você...- sorriu Dumbledore.

Não... com certeza não tão fácil.

Ótimo... E você poderia nos explicar porque sumiu? Potter?

Senti falta até de suas ironias Snape... – Harry disse apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, com um sorriso quase cínico.- Mas tenho uma boa desculpa... não vai poder me dar detenção...

Dessa vez nem Draco Malfoy se absteve de rir um pouco.


	8. CAP07 O homem, não o rapaz

_**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS...**_

_**CAP07... O homem, não o rapaz.**_

_**"Você vê o que vejo?  
A verdade é uma ofensa  
Seu silêncio por sua confiança  
você ouve o que ouço?  
As portas estão batendo  
Limite sua imaginação, mantenha-se em seu lugar  
Você sente o que sinto?  
Distúrbio amargo  
Quem decide o que você expressa?  
Você recebe o que recebo?  
Resistência é a palavra  
Ir para trás ao invés de para frente me parece absurdo" (Metallica, Eye of the Beholder. trad.)**_

_"-Ótimo... E você poderia nos explicar porque sumiu? Potter?"_

Harry encostou-se na cadeira e disse olhando a mão de Gina que segurava.  
-Eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu... me lembro de quando Voldmort desistiu... e desaparatou, A magia seguiu acertando o vagão... tão rápido...

Muito rápido...

"Havia cansaço e incredulidade, ele estava ganhando porque ir? Mas era o jeito mais fácil... havia outra magia acima da minha tornando o vagão inviolável... eu tinha que cancelar todas as minhas proteções para desaparatar... isso seria deixar os outros expostos ao que ocorresse..."

-Eu tomei uma decisão...- disse olhando-a.- Coloquei-os em risco.

-E que risco.- Rony apontou a meia lua em sua testa.

-Então ganhou a sua finalmente.

-Não foi divertido... garanto.

Harry sorriu grave.

-Mas eu demorei... e a explosão de magia... de certo modo me alcançou, de certo modo influiu na minha desaparatação... e bem.

Gina o viu sorrir de um modo levemente ridículo.

-Fui parar na Austrália.

-Ah... mas creio que isso pudesse ser resolvido com uma chave de portal.- disse Snape.

-Ah... no meio de uma rodovia... e bem... sofri um pequeno acidente... sabe, eu fui atropelado, recolhido num hospital Muggle... e bem... perdi a memória... Ora não me olhem assim... tenho a cicatriz da Pick-up que me atropelou oras!-Sorriu.- Demorou um bom tempo para eu me recuperar... Dolores cuidou bem de mim.

Gina apertara forte sua mão.

-Era uma velhinha meio cega... –riu da cara dela.- no entanto minha memória só voltou quando dei de cara com uma coruja... estranho não é... então eu voltei e peguei o pouco que estava comigo... meus pertences e quando a peguei.- disse puxando a varinha.- Me lembrei de tudo... três anos depois... incrível que ela não tenha se partido não?

A varinha estava ali... a mesma a que o ligava a Voldmort... inteira apesar de bem judiada.

-Ainda assim restam praticamente três anos e alguma coisa.-disse Snape impassível.

-Ora Severo...- Harry olhou-o sério.- Não se faz uma poção em dois minutos... não achava que havia necessidade de voltar tão rápido, se haviam suportado três anos... quatro... mais alguns não iam fazer diferença... não se ele, Voldmort, fora burro o suficiente para achar que eu morri sem ter o corpo... valia a pena andar por aí e aprender... me preparar.

-E você perambulou por aí por três anos e alguma coisa sem dar notícias?- Gina disse irritadamente.

-Sim.- disse a olhando.

Draco Malfoy achava que era um dos únicos que apreciava a vista dos olhares incrédulos lançados ao bruxo... mas não, Alida olhava tudo com a mesma voracidade, Dumbledore os surpreendeu afinal muita gente desconfiava e não da história, afinal, Harry Potter mentiria? Afinal tudo de esquisito no mundo ocorria com ele. Dumbledore disse finalmente que todos deveriam descansar, á moda dos grandes banquetes de fim de ano e todos dispersaram.  
-Harry, Malfoy... Snape... sim Srta Weasley... podemos falar em particular.  
Acenaram em concordância... um certo casal trocou olhares com o diretor que acabou acenando em concordância, impossível detê-los.  
E todos dispersaram indo para os dormitórios vazios da Lufa-Lufa...  
Harry andava em silêncio ao lado de Dumbledore, Gina ao seu lado, um pouco atrás tentando acompanhar o passo de ambos, Snape e Draco atrás, Hermione e Rony haviam demorado um pouco mas já se aproximavam a passos largos.  
A torre onde a sala do diretor estava nunca pareceu tão longe para Gina, afinal havia algo no ar em seu... no pai de seu filho, lá no fundo era ele, e não era... percebera na frieza das respostas.. na forma de se mover...  
Tudo em Harry era diferente... poderoso. Do longos cabelos, a pele mais escura... dos estranhos anéis até os exóticos e grandes brincos que usava, Harry cheira a ervas e incenso... tão diferente... do rapaz que tinha conhecido e do garoto tímido que tinha roubado seu coração, e ao mesmo tempo estava tudo lá.  
-Picolé de limão.- Gina ouviu.  
Era a voz de Dumbledore, mas ela jurava ter visto os lábios de Harry se moverem como se ele mesmo tivesse dito aquilo. E no momento que pensou surpresa nisso ele a olhou com um enorme sorriso maroto.  
Que era ao mesmo tempo quase mau.

-Fawkes...-Harry disse ao sentir o peso morno da ave em seu ombro.  
-Eu sempre achei que Fawkes lhe tinha um carinho especial.- disse Dumbledore olhando calmente o que fez Gina, Snape e Draco recuarem.  
Saindo lentamente do capuz de Harry a forma esverdeada e achatada de longas presas parecia se aproximar para um bote.  
-Meta as presas em Fawkes, Orus e vai queimar até os ossos.- Harry sibilou calmo acariciando a ave que agitou-se e saiu de seu ombro.  
-O que vem a ser isso...- Snape disse sério.  
-É Orus...- Harry disse num sorriso apontando a cobra que deslizava pelo seu ombro e pescoço.- Ah... um bom companheiro de viagem. É jovem por isso levemente arisco...  
-É uma Naja-rei Potter.- Draco disse sério.  
-Acho que percebi isso.- disse se dirigindo a janela.- Comporte-se.- Disse esticando a mão para a parte superior de pedra da lareira, sendo aquecida a cobra ficou ali com gosto.- Orus não está acostumado com o frio... está irritado com isso também.  
Tanto Draco quanto Snape e Gina, haviam se sentado em frente a escrivaninha de Dumbledore, Harry mantinha-se de pé, Hermione sentou-se mais atrás e Rony fechou a porta.  
-Será que finalmente podemos ter a verdade... Dumbledore?- Snape disse muito sério.  
-Gostaria antes que Harry sentasse conosco Dumbledore o olhava.  
Gina detectou o mesmo sorriso quase mau...  
-Oh, não dessa vez estou bem de pé... prometi a mim mesmo não sentar em frente de você... Dumbledore... aprendi minhas lições.  
Apesar dos outro quatro ficarem chocados Dumbledore lhe sorriu complacentemente.  
"Não há mais meios de eu lhe influenciar... Harry... "  
"Deveras... mas acima de tudo aprendi a não me distrair... ah, e não dar as costas a carros em movimento..."  
Dumbledore riu e concordou.  
-Certo, certo se prefere assim...  
-Assim prefiro obrigado.- disse com um gesto leve de cabeça.  
-Podemos?- Snape disse entre os dentes.  
-A coisa que eu mais admirava em você Snape era sua paciência e frieza.  
-E o que eu sempre alertei ser seu maior defeito continua sendo: o ego.  
-Harry... onde esteve?- perguntou Rony.  
-Se acham muito absurdo eu ter estado insconciente e posteriormente desmemoriado podem ligar para os hospitais Trouxas onde fui atendido, e Dolores adorará saber notícias minhas...- disse ele sério.  
-Harry... acho que ninguém está pondo em dúvida...- Hermione começou.  
-No entanto eu sei muito bem o que andei fazendo em três anos e meio depois disso, e sim, não entrei em contato... por escolha própria.  
-Eu entendo.- disse Dumbledore.  
-Entende? Muito bem.  
-Você... você podia ter nos avisado e não nos avisou?- Gina se levantara o olhando.  
-Achei que depois de tanto tempo era desnecessário e perigoso.  
-Como...- Gina estremeceu, Rony segurou o braço dela e ela sentou-se... olhos brilhantes das lágrimas de fúria contida.  
-Creio que agora está na hora de você contar o que fez com esse tempo.- Draco disse o olhando.  
-Na verdade, foi aquela nossa discussão que me mostrou que eu estava errado... sobre o que tinha que fazer... que meu elo com Voldmort se tornara tão profundo que era imposs´vel rompe-lo sem uma medida drástica...  
-Você sabia do ataque...- Draco concluiu.  
-Eu não escondi que sabia... pelo contrário avisei a Ordem...- olhou Dumbledore.-Previamente até.  
Dumbledore suspirou.  
-Sim...  
-Mas não avisei que pretendia enfrenta-lo e forçar uma nova inverção do Avada.  
O silêncio ficou no ar tenso como névoa, Dumbledore o olhou profundamente.  
-Sim, foi um sucesso total, embora eu quase tenha morrido... fiquei desorientado... acabei aparatando do outro lado do mundo... e aconteceu o que aconteceu... Voldmort tinha seus truques...- Deu de ombros.- Assumi esse risco.  
-Você planejou receber um Avada.- disse Snape pasmo.  
-Uma vez preso entre duas varinhas irmãs... haveria a reversão do feitiço, posso lhe informar da teoria mais tarde Snape.- disse sério.- Imagino que minha perda de memória foi causada por isso e não pelo acidente... e quando despertei...- Harry fechou os olhos numa expressão pura de prazer.- Minha mente estava livre... clara. E eu sabia o que fazer...  
-Você lançou uma imperdoável...- disse Hermione.  
-Você enlouqueceu?- Gina se levantou e dessa vez se colocou em frente dele.- Poderia ter morrido!  
-Não. Eu não morreria. Não estava nos planos... eu poderia perder meu corpo, mas não morreria.- disse sério.  
-Eu me preocupei! Eu chorei por você... e você sumiu!  
-Era necessário, não iria arriscar tudo depois que desse certo.- Harry disse levemente aborrecido.- Controle-se.  
Gina o olhou surpresa.  
-Havia um plano maior... havia um tempo para que eu soubesse e aprendesse o necessário para varrer Ridle desse mundo.- disse sério.- Não podia deixar qualquer pista.  
-Era necessária sua morte amplamente divulgada.  
-Sim.Era o ideal.  
-Isso foi cruel.- Hermione disse o olhando.- Isso foi...  
-Isso foi necessário, não me venham com pudores e morais...- disse os olhando.- Ele nunca as teve.  
-Isso não é desculpa... para esquecer es mínimas regras de humanidade.- Gina disse baixo.  
-Eu vi mortes demais, para aceitar as regras...- Harry olhou firme para Dumbledore.  
-eu entendo... entendo.  
-Você não entende... o desperdício de vidas que foram seus planos... deixa eles saberem... do que você planejou...  
-Eu entendo seu julgamento Harry, eu entendo.  
Os outros olharam Dumbledore.  
-Você teve medo... precisava fazer todos se envolverem na luta contra o mal.  
-Não foi medo Harry, apenas uma forma diferente de ver a questão. Eu tentei manter os sacrifícios dentro do aceitável.  
-Eu sacrifiquei coisas para poder vencer... você me ensinou isso.  
-Você sacrificou sua própria moral Harry...- disse Dumbledore.- Sua própria alma...- disse ele desgostoso.- para se tornar o quê? Igual a ele? Tom? Você não entendeu que isso não é uma competição de poderes?  
-Não... é um jogo.- respondeu seco.- Somos apenas peças de um jogo mórbido. Desde que aquelas palavras foram proferidas... E Ridlle... Ele deve ser eliminado... não importa mais a que custo... isso eu sei.  
-Que palavras?- perguntou Gina o olhando.-A profecia? O que mais?  
Os olhos verdes voltaram a se turvar ao olha-la.  
-O que ele nunca teve coragem de me falar... nem a mais ninguém.  
Dumbledore disse baixo e profundamente desgostoso.  
-...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...- foi tudo que mostrei e deixei qualquer um saber.  
-Então agora complete o que foi dito!- Harry disse o olhando frio.  
Dumbledore se ergueu, pela primeira vez parecendo muito velho e cansado abrindo um de seus armários puxou um embrulho negro, dele retirou um outro objeto como...  
-Um... um daqueles registros de profecias?- perguntou Snape.  
-O original.- disse Dumbledore.  
-Quebre-o .- Harry falou grave.  
A esfera foi quebrada, a imagem fantasmagórica de Trelawney voltou a sua ladainha... mas dessa vez não foi interrompida...

_**"Sétimo mês... ... e aquele que se erguer vitorioso será maior e mais terrível que qualquer outro que já tenha existido. "**_

Agora finalmente o silêncio caía terrível... Harry e Dumbledore se encararam gravemente. Os outros ainda olhavam a vidente que parecia sentar-se em algum lugar inexistente e sumir...


	9. CAP08 O inevitável amargo das palavras v

_**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS...**_

_**CAP08... O inevitável amargo das palavras verdadeiras...**_

_**Você nunca será forte o bastante  
Você nunca será bom o bastante  
Você nunca foi entendido no amor  
Você não vai subir  
(...)  
Descance em mim e eu lhe confortarei  
Eu vivi e morri por você  
Permaneça em mim e eu te prometo  
Eu nunca te esquecerei  
(...)  
Eles nunca verão  
Eu nunca serei  
Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome  
Queimando profundamente dentro de mim (Evanescence, Lies. trad.)**_

_"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar... e aquele que se erguer vitorioso será maior e mais terrível que qualquer outro que já tenha existido. "_

_Agora finalmente o silêncio caía terrível... Harry e Dumbledore se encararam gravemente. Os outros ainda olhavam a vidente que parecia sentar-se em algum lugar inexistente e sumir..."_

-Você teve medo Dumbledore... tanto medo que eu ficasse como ele... que nunca contou a ninguém seus planos... você compreende agora?

-Isso não é a verdade Harry...- disse Dumbledore.

-Não? O que você acabou de me falar? Agora a pouco? Precisa que eu lembre?

-Tenha modos Potter!- Snape rosnou.

-Você disse:"Você sacrificou sua própria moral... Sua própria alma...para se tornar o quê? Igual a ele? Tom? Você não entendeu que isso não é uma competição de poderes?"

-E você não negou...

-A primeira vez que eu soube dos seus planos... achei que tinha enlouquecido... eu... mas na época era difícil separar minha mente, da mente de Ridlle... lembra Dumbledore? Havíamos falhado. E eu vi seus planos... você pretendia arrastar essa guerra pelo maior tempo possível.

-Você não está falando isso.- disse Rony sério.- Não pode estar...

-Devo continuar? Eu lhe dei seus preciosos anos Alvo Dumbledore e o que conseguiu? Ninguém se uniu... todos os outros países deram as costas! Eles não querem saber... negociarão com Riddle se preciso.

-É preciso que todos unam... é preciso que se entenda que o mal...

-Que o mal é um conceito abstrato para o egoísmo humano! Não há bem e mal! Não sejamos maniqueístas nem infantis! Ninguém levanta uma bandeira por bem ou mal... ninguém é totalmente... altruísta... ninguém... morre espontaneamente por ninguém!

-Isso não é verdade.- disse Hermione que se virou a Dumbledore.- O senhor... nunca nos disse...

-Você está errado Harry... eu destruí um bruxo das trevas... e o que aconteceu... logo depois... surgiu outro... só quando... todos compreenderem...

-Não.- Harry disse pesarosamente deixando a serpente voltar a seu pescoço.- Só quando o senhor compreender a maldade humana... vai compreender que esse tipo de luta... de vitória é impossível.

-Você desistiu Harry?- Dumbledore perguntou a ele brandamente.

-Não...- Harry disse.- Só não acho justo a morte de tanta gente em nome de uma utopia.

Dumbledore suspirou.

-Eu creio que você nunca entenderá totalmente o que nomeia por utopia.

-Não.- Harry disse friamente.- Eu não tenho visão alguma de utopia. Utopias não existem...  
-E indo a frente tocou o braço de Gina.- Quero falar com você a sós.-E olhou Dumbledore.-Os contos de fadas acabaram...

E saiu pela porta. Os seis bruxos que haviam ficado pareciam um pouco atordoados... um silêncio pairou pela sala.

-Afinal o leão tem garras.- Draco balbuciou divertido.

O que fez Gina se erguer e sair... ignorando o fato de seu irmão estar de pé olhando duramente para Dumbledore.

-Arrastar isso? É sério? Era esse o plano desde o começo?

Fechou a porta para não ouvir as desculpas ou argumentos de Dumbledore... sabia disso, isso era o que Alberon/Luna havia dito... as coisas haviam sido dolorosamente brandas demais... ao passar pela gárgula olhou a figura que olhava pela janela... quando se aproximou ele moveu-se e entrou em uma sala... seguiu-o... foram até outra janela... e ela não ignorou o fato da porta devagar ter-se fechado.

-Você está muito irritada... decepcionada e agora... não sabe o que dizer.- ele disse ainda olhando para a janela.

Gina rilhou os dentes e socou com toda a força o braço do homem ao seu lado.

-Filho da puta! Podia ter falado conosco a hora que quisesse!

-Podia.- ele disse grave ainda olhando a janela.-Mas seria um risco ainda maior e voltaríamos a estaca zero! Seria até mais perigoso... vocês poderiam morrer...

-Eu morreria por você!- ela gritou.

-Eu não... - ele respondeu.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Morto eu não ajudo em nada... os mortos não ajudam os vivos... mesmo que os vivos sofram por eles.

Frustração e raiva, era o que sentia... tão furiosa que esqueceu a varinha... ainda socou e bateu o quando pôde...

-Desgraçado!

E ele não fez nada... o que a irritava mais... até que com as mãos dormentes apoiou-se no peito dele.

-Onde está o Harry que eu conheci?

-Ainda estou aqui.- ele disse encostando-se na parede e a puxando pra perto.- Só que deixamos de ter dezesseis anos...- afastou o cabelo ruivo colado ao rosto dela pelas lágrimas e o suor.-Eu não sabia... da criança Giny...

Havia amargura naquela voz... naquele olhar, ele traçou o contorno de seu rosto com a mão.

-Porquê não voltou...

-Eu duvidei.- ele sorriu amargo.- Eu duvidei que... depois de tanto tempo... houvesse pra onde voltar... e eu não queria ver.

-O que você não queria ver?

-Que você... pudesse ter me esquecido.- disse olhando-a firmemente.

-Como eu poderia... houve Tiago.

E ele sorriu, talvez o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro até aquele momento.

-Eu o vi.

-Eu sei... e tem que falar com ele.

-Não. Não ainda.

-COMO NÃO! É SEU FILHO!- disse furiosa.

-Não... Giny, se der tudo errado? Você daria e tiraria o pai de seu filho pela segunda vez? Não há garantia alguma.

-Ele merece saber.- disse baixo.

-Ele merece ser poupado de mais dor.- disse muito baixo.

-Você ficaria furioso ao descobrir que esconderam coisas de você, eu sei... eu vi agora... ele é muito parecido com você.- disse estendendo a mão para aquele rosto, o mesmo, mas diferente.

-Ele tem a sua coragem.- disse.

Sorriu... e sentiu-se ser puxada... quando sentiu os lábios dele... o mundo sumiu.

Harry estava errado... ainda existiam contos de fadas.

* * *

Curtinho mas o próximo é ROX! 


	10. CAP09 Em Nome do Pai Do filho E das trev

**Eu sinto muito mesmo ter demorado em continuar essa fic, mas me vi num sério dilema... modificá-la... ou continuá-la... o que me fez ignorá-la por muito tempo... agora está decidido e não vou mudar de opinião.**

**Esse _É_ o penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

**

**O CAMINHO DAS TREVAS... **

**CAP09... Em Nome do Pai... Do filho... E das Trevas que caem á nossa volta. **

_Diga suas preces pequenino_

_Não esqueça, meu filho_

_De incluir todo mundo._

_Sai a luz_

_Entra a noite_

_Pegue minha mão_

_Vamos para a terra do faz-de-conta_

_Algo está errado, apague a luz_

_Pensamentos pesados esta noite_

_E eles não são com a branca de neve_

_Sonhos com guerras, sonhos com mentirosos_

_Sonhos com o fogo do dragão_

_E com coisas que mordem_

_Sai a luz_

_Entra a noite_

_Grão de areia (Metallica, Enter Sandman. trad.)_

**_"Harry estava errado... ainda existiam contos de fadas."_**

Ela veio com um sorriso... era tão difícil vê-la sorrir que ficou feliz... sua avó sorrindo também mandou-o ir com ela... sim, sua mãe tinha vindo e lhe estendido a mão.

-Tenho uma surpresa pra você Tiago.- disse Gina...

Deu a mão... só feliz em ver que sua mãe sorria... lembrava pouco disso, sua mãe sempre lhe olhara com olhos tristes... ou com uma alegria triste... ás vezes brava... mas nunca... nunca sorrira assim!

-Surpresa? Eu gosto de surpresa.- sorriu de volta.

-Essa é uma grande surpresa... Tiago... muito grande...- ela o conduziu a uma salinha lateral.

E abriu a porta. Era uma salinha comum... um tapete, lareira, poltronas... havia um estranho chio e então percebeu.

De início Tiago reconheceu-o, o bruxo que os alertara da explosão... sentiu sua mãe fechar a porta e lhe dar um sorriso e olhar o homem.

Agora sim Tiago o olhava... não havia como explicar o arrepio de reconhecimento... não tinha como expressar aquilo... andou devagar...

O homem deixara a cobra ir até a lareira... ele tinha uma pele meio dourada de quem toma muito sol... ele tinha...

Olhos verdes... Tiago estava a frente dele quando ele lhe sorriu.

-Oi Tiago...- ele disse com uma voz meio rouca.

O que sua cabeça apontava... bem... por um tempo ficou confuso... então esticou os dedos... quer dizer... se fosse mesmo... a marca estava lá... a que o tornava famoso, conhecido... a cicatriz... que vira nas fotos... se fosse mesmo ele.

Tiago estava de pé... em frente a Harry, sentado... e esticou a mão... tocou o rosto tão parecido com o seu... tão parecido com o das fotos... e tão diferente.

E com os dedos afastou o longo cabelo rebelde... ela estava lá...

A cicatriz em forma de raio... estava lá...

Tiago olhou fundo nos olhos dele... sem palavras...

-Sou eu... Tiago... Har... Harry...

-Pai...

-Sou.

Ele existia... estava vivo... pai.

Seu filho o olhava... assim como se não acreditasse... pelo menos não lhe virava as costas, como temeu que pudesse acontecer desde que a notícia lhe chegara aos ouvidos como uma bomba...

_-Você sabe que é pai?- Perguntara Luna._

_E talvez em anos era a primeira vez que sua frieza calculista adquirida se esvaíra..._

_-Do que está falando Luna?- perguntara._

_-Sabia que é pai? Que Gina teve um filho seu? Tiago se não me falaram errado..._

_-Tiago...- murmurou._

Agora o vendo melhor... não naquele momento antes quando teve que intervir para que não se ferisse... expondo tudo. Tiago era muito parecido com Gina também... mesmo com os cabelos negros... e os olhos verdes... as sardas de Gina... o nariz... mais afilado que o seu.

-Pai...- o menino repetiu.

Gina está sorrindo... porque ambos se olham... não tem coragem de intervir... só se sente soluçar quando Tiago se aproxima indeciso e abraça o pai... talvez pela primeira vez na vida alguém via Harry Potter sem saber exatamente o que fazer... as mãos pendentes ao lado do sofá se erguem muito lentamente até abraçar o filho.

-Pai... ... você... voltou...- disse o menino.- É você mesmo.

-Sou. Sou eu...

Gina apenas está ali... chorando sim... mas de uma felicidade tão grande que dói... Harry abraçava o filho com um vago sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Não o sorriso cínico que tinha até então... não, um pouco daquele sorriso sincero e bonito que fizera a menina de onze anos se apaixonar...

Então soluçou... seu choro foi tão forte, soluçante que ambos se viraram para ela.

Mas Gina ainda estava feliz... tão feliz... por que vira.

Harry e Tiago estavam de pé a sua frente, então entre as lágrimas ela sorriu... abraçando o filho e o... amor de sua vida, inundada de felicidade porque vira.

Por baixo de toda a estranheza...

O velho Harry ainda vivia.

* * *

Hermione Granger acariciava a mão do marido, que ainda olhava perplexo para a lareira...

-Tanta luta em vão...- Rony murmurara.

-Não fique assim...- ela dissera baixo.

Quando entrou o sobrinho... com um sorriso nunca visto puxando um pai um tanto quanto relutante... Hermione ergueu o rosto e recebeu um sorriso espantado de volta e um dar de ombros.

Rony olhou a irmã que seguia pai e filho sorrindo lindamente.

Então tudo parecia encaixar-se, normalizar-se...

Foi um resto de dia brando, uma ceia convidativa, parecia que todos queriam esquecer que a luta prosseguiria.

* * *

À noite... quando os dormitórios caíram em silêncio... um som podia ser ouvido baixo... sibilante... Pirraça sobrevoou e só viu a cobra... a cobra que viera com o Potter pirado que ficara um cara meio grande e mal encarado... mas ele não estava ali...

-Vamos pendurar a cobra do Potter Pirado!

-Isso não seria educado...- respondeu a voz no corredor.

Pirraça estacou no corredor.

-Alguém está invisível... isso...

-Dessa vez vamos deixar o velho barão em paz, -murmurou Harry materializando-se no corredor...

-POTTER PIRADO! ESTÁ ANDANDO INVIS...

-Silencio

Pirraça fez alguns sinais grosseiros com as mãos...

-Você é um poltergueist muito irritante pirraça... -disse Harry baixo.

Pirraça continuou seguindo-o fazendo sons com as mãos e gestos ainda mais indecentes flutuando perto de Harry, estacou no ar quando o homem passou pela parede.

Amaldiçoando-se Pirraça também atravessou a parede lembrando que homens não deviam fazer isso, fantasmas e poltergueists é que atravessavam paredes.

-Estou com pressa Pirraça.- disse Harry que já tinha sua serpente em volta dos ombros.- Mas deseja fazer algo interessante?- perguntou ele com um olhar maroto.

Pirraça flutuou em silêncio interessado em ouvir.

* * *

Draco ressoava levemente esparramado pela cama... então sentiu algo frio... mais frio... um enorme calafrio o fez sentar-se num pulo.

-Pirraça!- rosnou.

O poltergueist tinha uma face feliz, que fez o homem loiro arregalar os olhos e jogar-se da cama agarrando a varinha para não ser alvo das bexigas cheias de água.

-Eu vou...- Draco rosnou ainda mais furioso apontando a varinha.

-Hum... mau humor tem a doninha...

-Não me chame de doninha!- aquela palavra tinha o dom de irritá-lo.

-Hum... a doninha está nervosinha!

Draco até então abaixado no chão ergueu-se furioso.

-Eu vou bani-lo do castelo para sempre seu poltergueist desgraçado e desocupado!

Pirraça até estava tentado a ver o que a doninha nervosa iria fazer... mas lembrou-se muito bem que o Pirado tinha lhe mandado dar um recado... e sabe, o Pirado lhe dava calafrios... menos que o barão sangrento... mas dava.

* * *

A sombra atravessou a última parede e sentiu a brisa que brincou no rebelde cabelo longo... ele murmurou algo para a serpente...

E num gesto o animal se desenroscou de seu ombro, não para o chão, mas com muita elegância para o ar... criando asas de dragão em seu corpo escamoso, asas que foram ganhando plumas...

A serpente saiu voando.

-Arcanista.- disse baixo.

-Ah, sim.- disse Harry sem tirar os olhos do vulto que ia voando.

-Não se tem notícias de Arcanistas no mundo a muitos séculos.- disse Dumbledore.- Mas entre outras coisas, os Arcanistas eram conhecidos pelo dom de manipular a realidade.

-Seja sincero Dumbledore.- Harry disse virando-se.- Os Arcanistas ficaram conhecidos como santos e deuses em diversas vezes na história.

-Dizem as lendas que eles destruíram Atlântida...

-Oh, sim... comece com um discurso sobre moralidade.

-Você compreenderia?- disse Dumbledore amargo.

-Você criou dois monstros Alvo... e agora... tem medo que qualquer um deles lhe morda...

-Eu criei dois monstros, Harry Potter?

-Oh, sim, Alvo Dumbledore... você aceitou seu papel quando por causa de sua "moral" interviu nas nossas vidas de uma forma e não outra... você sabe que sua desconfiança irritou o jovem Riddle... você influenciou minha vida... ah, sim, influenciou, eu acreditei em você.

-Eu nunca menti para você Harry...- disse o velho.

-Eu sei que não... mas também me omitiu muita coisa, também me manipulou... também...

-É tão difícil compreender o que tentei fazer?- perguntou Dumbledore.

-Não.- Disse Harry se virando para encara-lo.- Mas o mundo não está preparado... sinto muito Alvo... o mundo não está preparado para sua visão... você veio para esse mundo cedo demais.

Alvo Dumbledore contemplou a lua em sua recente conjunção celeste.

A lua era devorada pela sombra da terra

**Lua Negra...**

**O ECLIPSE.**

O velho baixou a cabeça para olhar o gramado iluminado pela benção prateada... logo a escuridão tomaria conta de tudo.

-Eu tenho que ir... deseja ver o ritual do espelho?

-Não...- disse Dumbledore desviando um olhar cansado para o lago que parecia vidro.

-Alvo Dumbledore... não perca a oportunidade... o poder só aparece a cada geração.

-É um fato natural da vida que bem e mal apareçam em cada geração.

-Eu definitivamente sinto muito por não vermos mais as coisas da mesma forma.

-Eu também.

-Não seja meu inimigo Alvo... por favor.

-Então não tome o caminho errado.

-Que seja então.

* * *

Seus pés amortecidos o levaram até o topo da torre de astronomia, acima de sua cabeça a lua começava a ser tragada pela sombra... as forças negras se tornariam ainda mais fortes na escuridão da noite.

Seus cabelos finos foram selvagemente atacados pelo vento, a brisa era um tanto fria... encarou seu tormento sabendo que era o fim de um caminho muito aborrecido, estaria livre... livre do fardo de carregar o dom da visão...

Seus olhos prateados buscaram em torno a presença.

Mas estava só.

Então Draco sentou-se na beira da torre de astronomia, observando o eclipse e sentindo a magia antiga que começava a circular no castelo.

-É claro... ele não quer que ninguém acorde.

* * *

Quando entrou no quarto se demorou em cada rosto infantil que dormia ali... reconheceu prontamente os filhos dos antigos marotos... mesmo que não fosse pelo traços, os reconheceria pela magia, demorou-se no garotinho sardento... sua carne e seu sangue.

-Boa noite meu filho... durma bem...- murmurou.

"Até porque a próxima noite será tudo... menos calma..."

Surpreende-se quando o corpo menor bate no seu e braços infantis o abraçam.

-Todos dormem... chegou a hora?- ela perguntou na sua voz ansiosa.

-Sim querida chegou a hora.

-Eu vou fazer uma coisa importante...- ela sorriu.

-Sim você vai- disse se levantando e a pegando no colo.

-Anjo... você me ama?- ela perguntou.

Harry sorriu.

-sim... amo-te... anjo.

E depositou um beijo na pequena testa. "Amo-te porque és pura... simples e me dará a arma que preciso."

* * *

A serpente desceu pela chaminé, levantando o mínimo de fuligem com sua plumagem...

A sala era grande de uma mansão velha e decadente, haviam vozes e passos pesados... Mas como não tinha pressa recolheu as asas como um pássaro e rastejou devagar.

_-Quem aí essstá?_

_-Quem me pergunta?_

_-Quem ousssa entrar nosss domíniosss de meu Lord? Voldemort?_

_-Quem quessstiona um sssimplesss mensssageiro?_

_-Quem interrompe meu caminho com perguntasss tolasss?_

_-Quem interrompe minhas obrigaçõesss com taisss quessstionamentosss infidáveisss?_

A serpente emplumada se viu frente a frente com uma grande serpente ameaçadora... a serpente da casa lhe circundou.

_-Eu sssou Nagini... Ssserpente serva de Lord Voldemort._

_-Eu sssou Orusss... Ssserpente companheira do Arcanisssta._

_-Quem é "o Arcanisssta" ?_

_-O que tem o poder..._

_-Que poder tem ssseu sssenhor... Orusss.- Nagini já havia circundado totalmente a outra ssserpente._

_-O poder de dessstruir ssseu messstre._

Nagini enfureceu-se e deu o bote.

* * *

Draco olhou o homem moreno aparecer com a menina no colo, ela lhe sorriu.

-Oi menino de olhos prateados...

Draco sorriu.

-Menino...- disse balançando a cabeça.

A garotinha ganhou o chão e correu para abraçar as pernas do rapaz loiro.

-Você tem olhos tristes.

-Você acha?- perguntou Draco.

-A dor vai acabar hoje, você também vai fazer uma coisa especial.

Draco observou o homem moreno ajeitar o espelho... e tirar a jóia do manto.

-Estão prontos vocês dois?

-ESTOU!- Pulou a menina e foi até o homem.

Draco suspirou.

"Pobre criança... estaremos mortos antes do amanhecer..."

Olhou o homem de olhos verdes.

-Tenha fé Malfoy...

-Snape...

-Tenha fé Draco.

* * *

Voldemort olhava os dois servos que haviam saído sem autorização,

Seus braços direitos.

Era como se fosse aleijado.

No fundo sempre soubera que só podia contar consigo mesmo. Por isso tinha servos... servos podiam ser punidos, feridos e eventualmente mortos, porque eram servos, servos eram substituíveis.

-Afinal Lúcio meu ardiloso e desobediente SERVO... me diga de novo o que descobriu desobedecendo-me.

O homem ainda lhe encarou, era um dos poucos que tinha coragem , ou melhor, petulância, de faze-lo.

-Nada.

-Certo... então o que ganhou-se com sua desobediência? Belatriz?

-Milord... eu juro...

Ela calou-se quando o bruxo das Trevas ergueu-se de seu trono... ou o que deveria ser considerado como trono, uma cadeira de espaldar alto, antiga com serpentes entalhadas, coberta um veludo verdolengo.

-Algo está errado.- Voldemort murmurou para si mesmo e ignorando o grupo que ali esperava em silêncio andou.

-_Nagini_!- sibilou.- _Nagini! Como ousa se afastar de mim? Onde está?_

O silêncio foi sua resposta.

Os outros seguiram seu mestre que sibilava como uma serpente, e parou na sala da mansão.

A frente da lareira.

O que os poucos comensais do círculo mais íntimo viram os surpreendeu.

Havia sangue em frente da lareira, o corpo da grande serpente de Voldmort estava caído, sem a ponta da cauda... e sem cabeça.

Apenas um corpo de cobra, sem ínicio ou fim...

Mas Voldmort olhou a outra serpente, no fim do rastro de sangue.

A cobra emplumada sobre o console da lareira.

Que tinha a cabeça de Nagini na boca, e deixou pender.

Sibilou frio erguendo a varinha.

_-Maldito demônio... como ousa?_

_-Nagini era um serpente de bom gosto... ou gosto bom, como preferir.-Sibilou Orus preguiçosamente.-Tentou me devorar... pobre Nagine... não conhecia o veneno do sol. Mas senhor Tom Riddle...- a serpente esticou o pescoço para a direção do bruxo sem receio.- Meu mestre... _

_-Não me chamam de Riddle._

Como se percebesse o desconforto a menção do nome e o olhar dos outros, Orus esticou-se com a cabeça para cima, como quem se espreguiça e sibilou.

-_Porque não me apresentar corretamente... e deixar o seus a par do recado... "Milord"_

Voldmort olhou com calma fria a serpente deslizar para fora d o console como se fosse cair, mas agitar de forma suave as asas, ergueu a mão para impedir que alguém acertasse a criatura, pois estava surpreso, sabia que serpentes como aquelas eram raríssimas.

Voldmort estava enganado... ficou definitivamante surpreso quando a forma expandiu-se, ganhando forma humana, o rapaz nada tinha de cobra, ao contrário do bruxo... apenas uma pele com escamas pequenas... ostentava suas asas emplumadas e longos cabelos furta-cor.

-Eu sou Orus... Meu Mestre me deu esta forma para que eu lhe desse um recado.- disse e lambeu devagar com a língua bipartida o lábio ainda vermelho do sangue da outra serpente.

Houve um borburinho entre os outros que observavam o rapaz que surgira da cobra. Alguns sugirando que se atacasse ou que se capturasse o rapaz e o torturasse.

Orus não temeria nada disso.

-Quem é esse seu suposto "mestre"

Orus ergueu o dedo e apontou Voldmort.

-Meu mestre diz que esse eclipse marca a contagem regressiva do fim de seu tempo "Lorde das Trevas"!

Belatriz ia se adiantar, quando outro comensal murmurou um "incendio"

E caiu em chamas.

-TOLOS! Acham que meu mestre me mandou desprotegido? Aquele que tentar me matar receberá a morte em troca, meu mestre não teme a morte como você, Tom Marvolo Riddle!

"Me mestre diz que a lua negra é o ínício de sua queda... as forças das trevas afogaram-se na própria escuridão... amanhã a lua vermelha... marcara sua queda... o sangue..."

-Criatura Tola... não sabe o que diz...- Disse Voldmort erguendo novamente a varinha.

-Oh, sinto muito.- disse Orus.- Mas creio que me empolguei... meu mestre disse para lhe contar algo que queria saber a muito tempo... Quem é meu mestre você me pergunta, mas já sabe... quem ele é... o que ele é ... é sua grande dúvida... então ele me pediu que lhe contasse a profecia.

-Quem é teu mestre?- perguntou Voldmort inabalado.- Quem é o tolo?

"Aquele que tem o poder..."- disse Orus.

_"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar... e aquele que se erguer vitorioso será maior e mais terrível que qualquer outro que já tenha existido. "_

Os comensais da Morte ainda estavam como que juntando palavras para entender seu significado.

-Eu me erguerei vitorioso.- disse Voldmort.

-Que assim seja... Harry Potter, O Arcanista, o espera sob a lua vermelha em Hogwarts... que se cumpra a profecia... eu dei meu recado.

E o rapaz desaparatou num esvoaçar de plumas.

* * *

Demorou mas chegou! O próximo é o último... o ritual, o combate...o fim. 


End file.
